<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witching Hour by plumprose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898637">Witching Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumprose/pseuds/plumprose'>plumprose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Women, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hermiones Parents are SHIELD Agents, Magic and Science, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, What-If, adding logic to magic, could be considered crack treated seriously but idk, no beta we die like men, timelines? what timelines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumprose/pseuds/plumprose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Second Wizarding War was well and truly over, Hermione Granger found herself working for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s magic division of R&amp;D. Far too curious for her own good, and with the perfect skill set to stick her nose into things she shouldn't, she ended up face-to-face with Loki who became dead-set on complicating the life she carefully carved for herself.<br/>Making the matters worse, an incoming intergalactic threat means Hermione has to complete her magnum opus project if they have any chance of surviving - never mind winning.</p><p>Non-canon compliant for HP and the MCU. More tags and background relationships will be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel), background Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Hermione Granger’s deep, insatiable thirst for knowledge overrode her commitment to following logic and authority. One could say she was too curious and nosey for her own good, but it always worked out in her favour.</p><p>She knew that she wasn’t strictly following S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol and was quite aware that the consequences of her actions would not stop at an immediate termination of her employment. More than likely, her <em>life </em>would be immediately terminated. However, this was not the first time she put her life on the line in the search of knowledge and knew very well that the consequences only mattered <em>if </em>she got caught.</p><p>Besides, it wasn’t entirely her fault – someone ought to tell the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that discussing classified information in close proximity to extremely curious researchers were a breach of protocol too.</p><p>Hermione took a turn into another corridor, putting years of practise into use by doing a very good job at appearing inconspicuous. Her lab was only a few corridors away from where she was going <em>and </em>the location was on the way to the closest break room that stocked a decent brand of tea. For all her dislike of Divination, Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if it was fate. Everything was just too convenient, as if it was a set up just for her (which she did briefly consider, but if her superiors wanted her there they would go through the proper channels, and as far as she knew they didn’t know of the connection) and really, she wasn’t about to turn down the chance of a lifetime regardless.</p><p>She made a point of not acknowledging the cameras littering the walls and walked forward with the purpose of a beverage-starved researcher. She reached the break room without anyone stopping her and forced herself not to take an immediate sharp right turn a few feet back – the direct route to her true destination. Hermione was curious, not crazy, and she wasn’t about to go charging in without taking any sort of precautions.</p><p>After surviving a magical war that lasted into her twenties, she felt confident that she would be able to take on whatever life threw at her, but knew better than to run in head-first without any soft of plan in place. She spent majority of the war by Ron’s side and it taught her a thing or two about strategy. Furthermore, rescuing both him and Harry from all sorts of messes when Ron seemed to forget he had a decent head on his shoulders, made Hermione appreciate when a carefully laid out plan was followed.</p><p>Therefore, Hermione took her time to put the kettle on in the break room (bless an international team and their insistence of having that in there regardless of the Americans’ stance on them) and made small talk with some of her colleagues, no matter how much she was itching to leave immediately. Her alibi had to be simple and common enough to be part of her routine, so it wouldn’t raise suspicion. She decided her best option would be to play the part of a stereotypical tea and biscuits obsessed Brit, before excusing herself to the bathroom adjacent to the break room, claiming an upset stomach and voicing concerns of the expiry date of the milk.</p><p>The spell to make the expiry date of the milk appear a week shorter was easy enough to do wandlessly and wordlessly. Her colleagues looked sympathetic when she hurriedly left for the bathroom. It was only when she locked the door to the bathroom stall behind her that she allowed herself a small grin and to take out her wand. The bathrooms were just about the only place on the entire Helicarrier that weren’t riddled with cameras, due to privacy policies (even top-secret government organisations had to obey them to some extent). It was a blessing for Hermione, who took advantage of the lapse in security on a few occasions.</p><p>It only took a flick of her wand for Hermione to be hidden under a variation of the Disillusionment Charm. She developed it after snagging Harry’s Cloak of Invisibility off him for a few years after the war, her first distraction project to help cope with living through a war. With the help of Dumbledore’s notes on the Cloak that they found in the Headmaster’s Office during the rebuilding of Hogwarts, it was exactly what Hermione needed to occupy her mind in her free time.</p><p>Harry didn’t mind not having the cloak, he didn’t have much use for it during the break he took after the war. By the time he asked her for it purely out of sentimental value, Hermione completed the new and improved spell. It allowed the wearer to be truly invisible to the naked eye and on cameras they became a small glitch that no one really paid attention to unless they were specifically looking for it.</p><p>Hermione also cast a quick illusion spell on the cramped stall – of herself retching into the toilet and making uncomfortable noises that could be blamed on an upset stomach. The illusion was nothing special, but fit for purpose and no one should be bursting into the stall to question her after hearing the noises. She locked the stall with a spell from the outside and sneaked out of the bathroom with relative ease, doing her best to dodge anyone approaching her space. She was invisible, but her body was still very much solid.</p><p>Excitement was building up inside her as she took a left into the corridor she originally avoided. It didn’t take much beyond a few practiced spells to get through the security systems she passed on her way. Some minor illusions took care of cameras seeing any doors open and close. The spells were relatively weak and easy to break – less susceptible to being noticed on CCTV – but the chances of another wizard following her footsteps were extremely low. It was also a blessing that she knew that the CCTV room was so cramped with screens that no one would be paying attention to an empty corridor. She used the same trick multiple times before and so far, never got caught.</p><p>It was a wonderful thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. trusted Hermione enough not to strap her into a seat and experiment on her until they had security systems that would keep the strongest wizard on Earth from entering. Being an employee had its perks and a part of the contract stated that she was to design some generic systems against the average wizard and find preventative measures to stop S.H.I.E.L.D. tech from going haywire near magic.</p><p>She took to the projects like a fish to water when she first started and was proud of the results, but she did leave some back doors open for herself. Although she should trust S.H.I.E.L.D. completely, she had enough issues with governments becoming compromised in the past. Hermione put contingencies in place in case it happened to S.H.I.E.L.D. – no one could blame her if she used those back doors for other things. She was just testing, that’s all.</p><p>With a wave of her wand, the last doors opened before Hermione. Her heart was racing when she stepped into the room containing Loki.</p><p>He was in a glass cage that was meant to hold the Hulk once, and he was breath-taking. She could feel his magic, the power that his body contained, and it was overwhelming. It was so different from the magic of wizards, yet similar in ways she couldn’t explain fully with words. Hermione couldn’t help but compare it to how Harry’s magic grew to be in recent years. Wild, powerful – chaotic. It made sense that Harry, who was touched by Death and Destiny in so many ways, was the closest match to what she was feeling standing right there. Yet, the strength that Harry was radiating was no match for Loki.</p><p>It was even more apparent on the Helicarrier, where magic was contained to one room and that was so many steel corridors away. In a place so barren of magic, it bloomed.</p><p>Hermione took a few deep breaths, attempting to compose herself. She wasn’t about to face the sorcerer acting like an overexcited schoolgirl. Hermione pushed herself forward after a moment, waving her wand in order to cast a strong illusion charm over the surrounding area – of Loki sitting peacefully in the cage and the room being empty besides him. There was no doubt in her mind that the surveillance feeds on the room were under constant watch and she wasn’t about to be found out. Thankfully Loki’s innate magic would already mess with the cameras so any glitches wouldn’t be out of place. She cast a Muffliato Charm for added measure and finally dropped her invisibility.</p><p>Loki was already staring at where she was stood in front of the cage as she appeared in his field of vision. Hermione had a feeling he knew she was there already, perhaps having felt her magic.</p><p>“I was under the impression that the witches of Midgard kept far from the other mortals.”</p><p>“For most part.” Hermione admitted. She straightened her back and adjusted the grip on her wand. Thousands of questions ran through her mind, but she wasn’t about to show weakness by throwing herself into a rant. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of the God, no matter her thirst for knowledge. “I don’t like to limit myself.”</p><p>“You’re a scholar then,” Loki’s lips curled into a pleased smile. He took a bold step forward, his hands pulled behind his back. Hermione was reminded all of sudden of Lucius Malfoy. The blue eyes took a long sweep down her body, a single brow rising at the S.H.I.E.L.D. badge on her lab coat. “Pray tell then witch, what sends you here? Has this leader of yours sent you to speak to me, one magic user to another? Does he think I’ll share my secrets if he shows me another who appreciates my craft?”</p><p>Hermione bristled, pursing her lips. “No,” she said firmly. “I came here of my own accord.”</p><p>In her mind, she vaguely knew what she was up against. She knew that Loki would select words to try and get a reaction out of her, to feel out what made her work and use that to his own means. It wasn’t the first nor the last time she was met with a man like that and she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction. She faced Lord Voldemort for Merlin’s sake and she had grown since then. Her school years made her develop thick skin, from Malfoy’s taunts to the bullying she endured for being a Know-It-All. She should be able to withstand whatever quips Loki threw at her.</p><p>“Loki of Asgard. God of Mischief. God of Lies. Sorcerer.” Hermione listed carefully, her mind providing her with a grocery list full of knowledge on the man before her. “You’re famed in the Norse Mythology and you haven’t escaped notice from my kind either. Wizards know more about you than the rest of humanity does, and I happen to know all that there is.”</p><p>Hermione – Hermione liked <em>knowing. </em>She cared about <em>what</em> happened, but the <em>how, </em>and the <em>why </em>and the <em>when </em>were where she thrived. As a muggleborn, it was only natural that she spent an inordinate amount of time researching the history of wizardkind.</p><p>“My my…I see you are quite an admirer then.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go as far as that.” Hermione said quickly. “I’m curious, that is all.”</p><p>“Ah, curiosity. Now that is an interesting concept. Many beings greater than you fell into the endless pit of curiosity, wasted and ended their lives simply due to being unable to let a spark of interest go. They meddled, pried and inquired until it led to their untimely demise. You came here curious, with questions burning the back of your mind like a hot iron…You think I will do your bidding? Answer your vexed questions like I am a book with its spine broken onto the right page?” Loki laughed at all. He moved forward, challenging. “I am a <em>God</em>, little witch, and a Master Sorcerer among them. I’ve seen more, and I’ve done more than you could even wish to do in your laughably short existence. There is nothing you can do to impress me enough to speak.”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, stopping herself from the urge to back away as she felt Loki concentrate his intent on her. She tightened the grip on her wand and resisted the sigh building up in her throat. Her hand moved ever so slightly as she stared down Loki, and the magic wood released a spark. A gust of strong wind slammed the unsuspecting Loki into the back of the glass cage. A powerful crash resounded, the God having no time to respond. He didn’t expect the attack, foolishly believing Hermione would do no such thing.</p><p>“For someone who doesn’t want to speak, you seem perfectly content to monologue. I’ve spent my whole life being underestimated; I should’ve expected this coming from you.” She said as calmly as she could. “Even the most intelligent of men think me below them for petty reasons. It’s quite frankly ridiculous at this point. Listen – I fought against the darkest wizards of my time and won. I merged muggle technology and magic, something previously thought unattainable. I spent every waking moment of my life providing myself to the world. I stupidly expected better of you, knowing your history. It is clear now that I have been mistaken.”</p><p>Loki could only stare at her as she began to pace, not even looking at him anymore.</p><p>“All I wanted were some questions answered about what I’ve read. Call me hopeful or foolish, I don’t care. It’s not everyday that I get to meet the direct source of my knowledge. I’ve read many great things about you. You helped develop the wizard kind Loki, what has changed about you since then?”</p><p>Hermione came to a stop and took a long look at the God in the cage. His eyes sparked with interest as he stared at the witch. There was silence between them, uncomfortable and heavy. Hermione thought herself to be a patient woman, but her control was wearing thin with every moment. She was reminded of the time she lost her patience and punched Draco Malfoy in the nose so may years ago and wondered if it would be just as satisfying to take a swing at Loki.</p><p>“It has been thousands of years since I stepped onto Midgard and gifted your kind with magic. Many things have changed since then. Time is not stagnant, and neither am I.”</p><p>“There’s a difference between growing and falling headfirst into the mud. You were great Loki – I read all about you. You were worshipped, you accomplished unimaginable feats.” Hermione said. “Now you’re just a common criminal locked in a cage. It looks like the old saying is true after all: the higher you go, the harder you fall.”</p><p>Loki snarled, throwing himself at the glass separating the two of them. To her credit, Hermione didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“You have no idea what you are talking about, little witch.” He hissed. “I gave you magic, and I can take it away.”</p><p>“You can bloody well try.” Hermione spat back, ignoring the suffocating feeling of Loki’s magic pulsing in her direction. It was so thick in the air; she could barely take a breath. “Magic is too ingrained into the very soil we walk on for you to even think about it. Besides, you’ll find that even without a wand I am formidable, and I’d like you to remember that. You may have started it all Loki, but humanity flourished in your absence and we don’t go down without a fight.”</p><p>With that, she spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, leaving a stunned Loki in her wake. With a flick of her wrist the spells she set on the room dispersed, and she disappeared into thin air as if she was never there in the first place.</p><p>She never noticed Loki’s eyes flickering to green, before being flooded with electric blue again.</p><p>*</p><p>When Hermione got back to the bathroom, she cancelled the illusion, locked the stall behind her and threw up into the toilet for real. She managed to keep it together for her return journey, but the feeling of Loki’s angry magic encompassing her made her feel sick to the core. When she angered him, it felt wrong, tainted, and once her adrenaline came down, it left her clutching the toilet with shaky hands.</p><p>It took a long moment for her to compose herself again, sprawled out on the tiled floor, with her head resting against one of the sides of the small stall. There weren’t many times in her life that magic affected her in such a bad way, and almost all of them came from some form of Dark Magic being thrown at her. There was a sharp pain in her chest when she remembered it came from Loki. Although she knew that he was being kept prisoner, a part of her hoped to see the God that she read stories about. Not a hero, but a man who valued power, curiosity and wit. The man that so many witches and wizards across the globe hailed as their patron deity.</p><p>She didn’t realise just how heart breaking it was.</p><p>Standing up slowly, she flushed the toilet and used a cleaning charm on it for good measure. She opened the door and went towards the sinks.</p><p>Merlin, she looked a mess. Her dark skin was ashen, as if she just finished a research marathon. The twisted protective updo she pulled her hair into didn’t fare any better and was coming loose, with her edges being completely out of control. Hermione didn’t look like the definition of health, even after she cleaned up the bit of sick from the corner of her mouth and splashed her face with cold water.</p><p>However, she was calm enough after the incident that she could manage her way back to the lab. She risked a quick spell without locking the bathroom to redo her hairstyle, but she still looked like she had just finished being sick. Which in all fairness helped her alibi, even if it did nothing for the self-image.</p><p>Hermione made it back to the lab after a quick stop at the break room again, a Styrofoam cup full of tea (no milk!) in her hand, her co-workers sending her well-wishes about her upset stomach. Her disappointment, nausea and relatively calm attitude dispersed sometime on her walk back, as she had time to think the situation over and the anger simmered back up to the surface. Her fingers were pressing tightly into the Styrofoam, not that she noticed. However, Blaise Zabini took one look at her as she entered the lab and took a precautionary step back from the firing line.</p><p>“Bad day?” He asked her, sending a sneaky reinforcing charm at the poor cup of extremely hot liquid (S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were known for forgetting their drinks for long amounts of time, so the hotter it comes in the first place, the better).</p><p>“Remember when we overheard some agents talking about Loki being kept on base?”</p><p>“I don’t think I want to know the rest.”</p><p>“I went down to see him.”</p><p>“Do we even have clearance for that?”</p><p>“No, I snuck in. I managed to talk to him.”</p><p>“Potter and Weasley were a terrible influence on you.”</p><p>“He’s <em>infuriating.</em>”</p><p>“Granger, he’s a wanted criminal. They tend to be that.”</p><p>Hermione glared at him, her gaze speaking of a thousand deaths she had planned for the man. She knew that Blaise was just being Blaise, a strange moral compass for her (just as she was one for Ron and Harry) who wasn’t afraid of talking back to her and playing the devil’s advocate when she wasn’t thinking objectively. That didn’t mean she didn’t get annoyed at him almost every time he did it.</p><p>Some may think it was odd, the two of them working together, but there was a good reason she recommended him for the research and development job at S.H.I.E.L.D. five years ago. Blaise found an interest in muggle technology when he fled Britain during the war and once it was over, he took a job experimenting with it as an Unspeakable. There was something in him that piqued Hermione’s interest when she visited the Department of Mysteries (strictly speaking she didn’t work for the Ministry, but she couldn’t help herself if there was research involved and besides – who said no to a war hero?) and she spent time bringing him up to speed with muggle things. One think led to another and before she knew it, Blaise was graduating a muggle University and joining her in the brand spanking new Wizard Engineering and Investigatory Research Department (W.E.I.R.D. for short).</p><p>Blaise was an invaluable research partner and eventually a friend as well. She respected his opinions greatly even if she didn’t always show it.</p><p>Hermione set the cup down on a desk and saw Blaise visibly breath out in relief as she felt her anger settle. She briefly remembered him once telling her that she was a danger to society at eleven, never mind with thirty-five years under her belt.</p><p>“I never thought a man who literally created wizards would be such a horrid little cockroach.” Hermione huffed, pulling one of the circuits they left out on the table towards her and fiddling with it. “Sure, he’s a wanted criminal now, but I thought there had to be a reason to it. He’s not from around here and everyone’s a hero of their own story and such. Threatening to take my magic away was too much though, as if he had the power to do that when he can’t even escape a cage…Blaise? Are you even listening to me?”</p><p>Hermione levelled Blaise with a stare as thought over what she said to Loki earlier. She stood by it – she wasn’t powerless even if she couldn’t use her magic. The only reason she knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place was because both of her parents were Agents and they made sure to teach their daughter everything they knew. It was a testament to their skills that they lived long enough to retire, and Hermione wielded all of that and more. However, the thought of her core being torn out of her left a bad taste in her mouth. She couldn’t imagine a life without magic coursing through her veins.</p><p>“I’m listening and seeing we’re not going to get any work done right now.” Blaise said, plucking the circuit out of her hands. “Come on, I still haven’t had lunch and I’m pretty sure I’ve only seen you ingest liquids today, so you can tell me all about Loki over some delicious S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned mystery meat. Or preferably, you can tell me something else like what Weasel and Potter got up to in the Ministry lately. Draco has been close-lipped as of recent, so something must’ve happened.”</p><p>Hermione grumbled, but she allowed the wizard to push her out of the lab and into the corridor. She watched Blaise lock the place up and check that every security measure was in place. Besides the two of them, very few others had the clearance to get in and they were under strict orders from the International Confederation of Wizards to keep security at a maximum.</p><p>They were tinkering with combining magic with technology in there, without the majority of the muggles on the shop knowing about it. As far as most were concerned, the ‘W’ in ‘W.E.I.R.D.’ stood for ‘War’ and the projects were aimed at technology to help aid civilians in case of sudden war. All the secrecy was worth it though, knowing that a group of grumpy old wizards weren’t happy with what they were doing and could do nothing about it. The possibility of improving the quality of life for people and saving lives was a pretty good perk too.</p><p>“Loki’s ego is so inflated that it could compete with Malfoy’s and Voldemort’s combined.” Hermione lamented as they made a start towards the cafeteria. “He’d be an unimaginable source of knowledge for us if I didn’t feel the need to sock him in the head after being in the same room as him.”</p><p>“It’s Loki. You read the tales – it’s what he does. He didn’t get his mouth sewn shut for a few centuries for giving out compliments.” Blaise said. “He’s worshipped by almost every pureblood family I know and I have a feeling we finally know why the old families are such assholes.”</p><p>“I still want to write a thesis about the asshole gene truly being hereditary in pureblood families.” Hermione said bitterly and Blaise patted her on the shoulder in consolation. “I can’t believe I let him rile me up like that. Asgardian technology essentially runs on their form of magic and to be able to study it would give us decades’ worth of progress in a much shorter time. If I only kept my wits about me, maybe I would’ve managed to get him to talk.”</p><p>“Hindsight is twenty-twenty, Granger. You could’ve stayed and got caught if you stayed too long. There’s no way of knowing if he would’ve even budged, he has thousands of years of experience over us mere mortals.” Blaise reasoned, although he did look like he mourned that opportunity too. They found out too late that S.H.I.E.L.D. held the Tesseract – once they learned of it, it was lost again. Hermione and Blaise called bullshit on scientists stubbornly claiming that it was pure technology, just extremely advanced. The readings that Hermione swiped from the servers were a similar pattern to those they got from studying magic.</p><p>They moved the conversation on to the news from Britain that Hermione recently got from her weekly chat with Harry and Ron. Apparently, the Ministry was testing out the newly magic-proof phones in their building. It took three years and W.E.I.R.D. was already on a fully functional smartphone model, but the Ministry got newer landline models installed that were still a few years behind muggle technology. Hermione figured that they needed to get used to the basics first before they dumped the unsuspecting wizards into the deep end of technological advancements.</p><p>“Apparently Ron keeps prank-calling Malfoy and leaving weird messages on voicemail.” Hermione said.</p><p>“Draco did recently ask if it’s possible to hex someone on the other side of the phone.” Blaise laughed, but stopped when he noticed a furious-looking Captain America approaching them from the opposite direction.</p><p>The corridor they were in only lead to the research wing in the direction he was going, which piqued Hermione’s interest. She wasn’t aware that Captain America was meant to be on deck, never mind that the model American had a reason to be stomping angrily through R&amp;D.</p><p>The soldier out of time walked past them muttering an apology as he bumped shoulders with Hermione. She shared a look with Blaise before both of them tuned back and followed the Captain from a distance. Technically, they had more business being in the R&amp;D wing than he did, and they were too curious for their own good.</p><p>“I wonder what’s this about.” Hermione wondered quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I like what I’m seeing so far.” Hermione followed Blaise’s gaze to Rogers’ tight trouser-clad butt.</p><p>“You’re vile.” She laughed. “I haven’t kept up with agent gossip besides the Loki thing, did you hear anything about why he would be here?”</p><p>“He was meant to be considered for the Avengers thing, but that was months ago and I think they cancelled that project? Maybe they reinstated it, or brought him in for training.” Blaise shrugged.</p><p>“Somehow, I doubt it, we have on-ground training facilities that are better equipped. Besides, he wouldn’t be so angry. Maybe testing?” Hermione wondered. “Oh, he’s going into that lab – wait whose lab is that?”</p><p>“I swear it’s just a spare one, come on let’s get a better look before he closes the door.”</p><p>The two of them sped up and lucky for them Rogers did not have the foresight to close the door. The wizards slowed down to see what was inside as they pretended to casually walk past. Once they were a safe distance away, Blaise barely contained his squealing.</p><p>“Merlin, Hermione they brought in Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.” He breathed out, appearing as if he was itching to go back for a second look. Hermione knew that Blaise hero-worshipped the two since he discovered the two existed and she didn’t blame him – as far as personal heroes went; they were as good as it got.</p><p>“I know, but did you see what was in there with them? It was a staff – I bet you it’s Loki’s. Wizards haven’t used staffs in centuries and it would make sense that they were studying it if it belonged to him. The glow reminded me of the recordings we saw of the Tesseract we saw yesterday, that can’t be a coincidence.”</p><p>“Think we can fake our clearance to get in there?”</p><p>“As much as I think we’d actually be able to help, if we haven’t been called in already, I doubt it.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>The two of them didn’t have time to come up with what to do next with their newfound information, because one moment everything was calm and the next, the ground they stood on shook with might. Sounds of explosions and shattered glass assaulted their ear drums, dust creeping into the corridor from open doors. Alarms blasted through the speakers and Hermione and Blaise could barely stand their ground in shock.</p><p>“That wasn’t on the agenda, was it?” Blaise asked, although he probably already knew the answer.</p><p>“No attack drills on schedule this month. Wait – Loki’s on board and I can bet my last galleon that it’s to do with him.” Hermione reasoned quickly. There were other things worth stealing on the Helicarrier, but nothing warranting such obvious attempts. Besides, it would be too much of a coincidence. It had to be Loki.</p><p>Hermione and Blaise pressed themselves against the nearest wall, out of the way of the running agents. Hermione caught them yelling something about engine failure and her heart dropped to her stomach.</p><p>“Right, do we hide, stop whatever is trying to take Loki or do we try to stabilise the ship.” Blaise asked.</p><p>“We’ll be needed more with the ship – ah!” Another explosion broke their balance. “Definitely the ship first. Loki’s still in the cage as far as we know and S.H.I.E.L.D. has to have people on standby if it doesn’t hold.”</p><p>Quickly, they put on their earpieces they hid away in their lab coats. They were standard issue for anyone working on the Helicarrier, but neither of them liked wearing them all the time so they kept them away until needed. As a part of R&amp;D they didn’t get called upon often, unless situations like the one before them arose.</p><p>“This is Agent Granger and Agent Zabini reporting, over.” Hermione said, turning on the earpiece. The two wizards ran down the corridors, in the direction of the explosion.</p><p>
  <em>“About time. Join Team Sigma on –“</em>
</p><p>Hermione screamed as the Helicarrier tilted sideways, sending them crashing into the metal walls. She heard muffled yelling over the earpiece as she picked herself up from the ground.</p><p>
  <em>“Nevermind. Clearance Level Nine. Engine Three is down, but Iron Man and Captain America are handling it. Engine Two requires repairs. Fix it. Over.”</em>
</p><p>“We’re on it.” Hermione replied as she turned to Blaise. Clearance Level Nine meant temporary removal of the Statue of Secrecy. Hermione and Blaise were able to use magic freely without having to hide or deal with the consequences. It was the first time they received the order since they were briefed about the clause in their contracts.</p><p>“Engine Two? Easiest way to get there is out. Come on.” Blaise took a sharp turn and Hermione followed. On their way to what looked like a broken window, Blaise took out a small broomstick from his pocket and removed the shrinking charm from it. “I know you hate flying, but it’s the fastest way to get there!”</p><p>“I’m going to kill you when this is done!” Hermione shrieked as she was pulled onto the broomstick. She held onto Blaise for dear life as they flew out into empty air surrounding the Helicarrier.</p><p>To say Hermione hated flying on a broomstick was a great understatement. She liked having ground under her feet than-you-very-much. Helicopters made her queasy and smaller planes somewhat nervous, but in those at least there was some visible protection from falling to the ground below at a moment’s notice. On a broomstick it was just a cushioning charm on a piece of wood and a big chunk of empty air between her and the ground.</p><p>She hadn’t been on a broom in years for that very good reason, and she desperately tried to get used to the sensation of flying again as she clutched onto Blaise with both arms. Hermione decided to distract herself with thinking of the engine they needed to fix. In front of them she noticed trails of smoke – some leading to the engine closer to them and some leading to one some ways behind it.</p><p>There was a red spot in the sky by the engine that Hermione realised was Iron Man as they got closer. It meant they were near Engine Three and from what she could see, Iron Man had the situation under control. Blaise sped past the muggle superhero, the latter man following their trail with the movement of his armoured head. Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if he was confused – two people flying past on a broomstick wasn’t exactly a common occurrence for the muggles.</p><p>“Don’t mind us! We’re S.H.I.E.L.D!” Hermione yelled, throwing her head back momentarily to hopefully appease Iron Man. She immediately turned back around, trying to appease the vertigo that was creeping up on her. They didn’t have time to explain things to a muggle or get attacked by him because he thought they were the enemy.</p><p>Blaise pulled to a halt right next to the engine – still smoking and certainly not moving as it should. They were lucky that Iron Man and Captain America managed to fix their one quickly, otherwise they’d be on a much tighter schedule as the Helicarrier would’ve been falling down at a significantly higher speed. That did not mean they could twiddle their thumbs though and without a moment’s break, the two got to work.</p><p>Her lab coat flapping about her like a parachute, Hermione stood on the outer shell of the Helicarrier after Blaise dropped her off. She released a sigh of relief, happy to be standing on her own two legs again and pulled out her wand. Meanwhile, Blaise remained on the broomstick, examining the oversized engine turbine.</p><p>“The blades look damaged by an explosion. I’m gonna need some help getting rid of the debris and getting those back to working shape!” Blaise shouted to Hermione as he circled the engine. She nodded and climbed up to the edge of the turbine. She would’ve apparated, but she was afraid the wind would blow her over upon landing.</p><p>Casting a quick sticking charm to her shoes so she wouldn’t fall off, Hermione got to work. It looked like a relatively easy fix to the two wizards – the turbine took most of the damage and it would be a matter of connecting it back up afterwards. The engine was powerful and complicated due to the sheer size of it and what it needed to carry, but luckily the two of them had their technological expertise on their side as well as a touch of magic to move things along faster.</p><p>Hermione levitated the debris from the broken engine and cast well-placed <em>Reparos </em>in sync with Blaise. He had the more difficult job of fixing the rotos and checking over the circuitry inside the turbine.</p><p>“The cooling system is down, I can fix it from here, some of the wires are fried. Check the control panel inside – I need the overloaded relays. There might be some damage there as well.” Hermione shouted back an affirmative response and cancelled her sticking charm. She ran inside through the unfortunate yet convenient hole by the engine – result of whatever it was that took out the engine in the first place.</p><p>Broken metal was everywhere, ripped and charred the closer it was to the hole in the Helicarrier exterior. Cables were hanging haphazardly, electricity sparking from the ripped ends. Hermione bit her lip; it didn’t look good. She moved over to one of the walls and ripped the already loose casing panels off until she got to the engine control panel and the sorry state it was in.</p><p>Hermione threw herself into sending diagnostic spells over the circuits and securing the area somehow. She pulled the cables up and secured them to the ceiling and out of the way – most of it was camera and light circuits and there was no time to fix those.</p><p>“Cables got cut in the explosion. There’s some fried circuitry. Listing the relays in overload position now.” Hermione said to Blaise over the earpiece and listed the components. She then started to fix it with magic, which wasn’t the best option in the long run. It would last for a few days, but the magic would wear down and destroy the electric components after that as they were not designed to withstand it. It was a quick fix and what they needed at the moment, but there was some heavy maintenance to be done once the attack was over.</p><p><em>“Got that. I’m almost done here. Give me a shout when it’s fixed and I’ll give the engine a push to start it.” </em>Hermione heard Blaise say in her ear. She hummed in agreement, concentrating on the task at hand. Unfortunately, there wasn’t throwing a <em>Reparo </em>in the general direction of the damage and calling it a day. Even with magic she needed to take the fix in steps.</p><p>“There’s someone here!”</p><p>Hermione turned rapidly on her heel, wand in hand and pointed at the source of the noise. Her old war habits came back to her immediately and she threw her favourite blasting gust of wind in that direction.</p><p>Four soldiers – lucky for her clearly on the enemy’s side – were thrown tumbling down into the wall.</p><p>Wind billowing her lab coat and messing up her frizzy curls into an even wilder mess, Hermione moved into an offensive stance and didn’t give a chance for the soldiers to regain their composure. Within seconds, the confused men were apprehended.</p><p>One.</p><p>She <em>Accio’d </em>the guns she saw towards her.</p><p>Two.</p><p>She threw the guns into the hole in the wall, letting them fall back down into the ocean below.</p><p>Three.</p><p>The first of the soldiers fell under a full body-bind spell.</p><p>Four.</p><p>The second one toppled to the floor, unable to move.</p><p>Five.</p><p>Third became victim to a well-placed <em>Petrificus Totalus </em></p><p>Six.</p><p>Fourth tried to stand up while Hermione was occupied.</p><p>Seven.</p><p>He was stuck to the wall behind him with a particularly strong sticking charm.</p><p><em>“Is everything alright in there?” </em>Blaise asked.</p><p>“Yes. Just some unwanted pests. I’ll be done in a second.” Hermione responded. “I’ll be putting wards up for a bit to keep people out so send a <em>Patronus </em>to communicate.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t lower her wand immediately after the fight – if one could call it that. She sent silencing spells at the group of men and warded the door to the area she was in. Wards interfered with radio signal so her earpiece was useless until she took those off. It would be annoying when communicating with Blaise, but she lost time when dealing with unwanted visitors and she didn’t want a repeat of the situation.</p><p>Clearly Loki had a lot of friends to come rescue him. They managed to get on board, which wasn’t ideal, but to be expected. Whoever the enemy was, they were competent enough to take out two engines so getting on board wouldn’t be a problem. Hermione had a bad feeling it was an inside job, but it wasn’t time for musings like that. She had her orders.</p><p>Some hack job welding and convenient spells later, Hermione managed to get the connection to work. The engine turbine would need a push start, but once it reached a fast-enough velocity, the systems would be back online. The last part was easy enough with a few spells as neither of them wanted to physically push the engine and potentially die.</p><p>It took longer than expected, but the engine was up and running. With two engines fixed, the Helicarrier stabilised. The wizards released sighs of relief when it was finally done. Hermione took the time to throw some Memory Charms at the enemy soldiers they apprehended. They would probably be kept for questioning, but altering their memory so they thought that Hermione took them down by muggle means wouldn’t harm anyone.</p><p>“Engine two is running. We have four assailants detained in the area. How’s the situation inside?” Blaise spoke to the earpiece as soon as he landed by Hermione and the wards were dismantled.</p><p><em>“Situation apprehended. Report to Fury on the bridge.”</em> Blaise groaned when he heard what Agent Hill said.</p><p>“Understood. We’re on our way.” Blaise replied. He didn’t look happy with the answer and Hermione sympathised with him. He was never the first one to run in to save people – he didn’t fight during the Wizarding War, he hid.</p><p>“I wonder what Fury wants.” Hermione mentioned as they made their way through the Helicarrier. Blaise shrunk his broom and they pocketed their wands on their way back.</p><p>“Something I really don’t want to do I presume.” Blaise replied. “With this sort of emergency? Not surprised if we got drafted into the Avengers. War is coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“With all due respect sir, we are scientist and not superheroes.” Blaise said calmly, but clearly struggling to meet the eye of Director Fury. Hermione commended him for it, she knew that he found it difficult to make eye contact with Fury – something about reminding him of Snape if one took out the blatant favouritism towards Slytherins. Hermione could see where he was coming from, but disagreed. Fury was far worse than Snape could ever be.</p><p>“You’re also war heroes and the closest thing we’ve got to Loki’s parlour tricks.” Fury replied gruffly. He looked just as happy as them to be there, but then again Hermione couldn’t recall ever seeing Fury look pleased with anything and she’s known him since she was a teenager.</p><p>“Technically, she’s a war heroine and I spent the war in Italy, far away from the fighting.”</p><p>Hermione glared at Blaise for throwing her under the bus like that.</p><p>The two researchers were stationed on the bridge of the Helicarrier. A flurry of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents surrounded them, desperately trying to get the flying base back into working order. Agent Hill was barking orders whilst being treated for the gash on her forehead. The tech department were scurrying about trying to fix and salvage broken equipment and malfunctioning software affected by the attack. It was all hands-on deck to bring the ship fully online.</p><p>Hermione was itching to get out of there and back to their lab. While they had extensive protections in place, it was highly probable that their lab did not get out unscathed, judging by the state of the rest of the Helicarrier.</p><p>“With all due respect, we’re still bound by the Statue of Secrecy. The clause in the contract was never meant to be permanent – breaking it on the Helicarrier Is one thing. Using magic whilst fighting out in the open world would be much harder to cover up. ICW and MACUSA would go up in arms. It would require country if not world-wide obligations and –“</p><p>“Granger, you’ll be fighting with a God. We have superheroes with crazy powers. Brushing your wand waving off as just a mutant power isn’t going to be difficult.” Fury said.” Just throw on some stupid costume like the rest of the circus and no one will know any better.”</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips in a disapproving sort of way. She didn’t like the Director just brushing off the very laws she was raised under and Blaise didn’t look all too pleased either. She felt that sometimes laws had to broken, but there was so much they could do from the shadows while staying firmly on the right side of wizard law.</p><p>“I still don’t think it’s a good idea. Like you said, you already have superheroes on the job. One of them is Loki’s brother. If anyone, he should be the one who knows how to fight Loki best.” Hermione straightened her back, not about to back down. She had a lab full of tech that would be much more useful to them than two wizards on the front line. “We can provide so much without even leaving the lab. I don’t see how irritating MACUSA would help any – revealing magic on their grounds is one thing, having it done by British wizards is another. We’re already stepping on thin ice with our research.”</p><p>Fury gave her a cold look. She only puffed up her chest and raised her chin high. Hermione Granger wasn’t a woman known for backing down and she wasn’t about to get intimidated by Fury. By her side, Blaise tried to look supportive, but clearly, he wanted nothing more than to slink away from any potential confrontation.</p><p>“I will pull funding from your research program.”</p><p>“You <em>wouldn’t.”</em> Blaise couldn’t help but say. Hermione agreed. Just why was having the two of them on the Avengers so important? They were never on the original list and surely the current line-up was more than enough. She didn’t voice her concerns, but her lips formed a very thin line.</p><p>“I would. I will if you keep being so goddamn stubborn. Don’t think I don’t know your deal with Loki, Granger.” Fury said. Hermione didn’t even flinch, but her heart jumped up to her throat. Surely, he didn’t know. “You wrote multiple papers on him and the Norse Mythology. Like it or not, you’re our resident expert on crazy. Loki and Thor don’t seem all that buddy-buddy no matter what Thor would like to believe. Besides, he isn’t even here to tell us anything.”</p><p>Hermione hated it when Fury made a sound argument, but she wasn’t about to be swayed.</p><p>“We lost communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor. The world is in danger if you haven’t noticed and we’re spread too thin.”</p><p>“I already helped to save the world once.” Hermione snapped.</p><p>“And you will do it again.” Fury snapped back. “Because no matter what you’re saying now, you know it’s what you have to do. The guilt of not doing anything would eat you alive Granger and you know it. Potter and Weasley would still be lost in some fucking woods if it weren’t for you and those two aren’t the only ones with a saviour complex – you did your part because you knew it was the right thing to do. And taking a backseat with this situation isn’t.”</p><p>*</p><p>Back in the safety of her lab, Hermione was fuming. In the end, they agreed into helping. It made sense from Fury’s stand point – he was desperate after S.H.I.E.L.D. took a huge hit and they were a valuable resource to use. Hermione understood that, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. She didn’t like feeling cornered and it’s not like she <em>wouldn’t help at all. </em></p><p>Hermione just wished they let her help in other ways than just being labelled a witch and being told to pull miracles out of a top hat. The last time she was in a battle was over a decade ago. She’s been slacking any sort of combat training for years. She could have helped with the inventions scattered around her lab; they would have aided S.H.I.E.L.D. on a bigger scale than she ever could alone. She was a Good Person and did the Right Thing.</p><p>She was terrified that fighting would bring the nightmares back.</p><p>Her phone buzzed. Hermione pulled it out of her pocket to see it was her mum calling and without hesitation, she answered.</p><p>“Hey, mum.”</p><p>
  <em>“Honey, word got out that there were some issues on the base, are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>“It’s all under control now. Well, it’s not the end of it, but for now anyway.”</p><p><em>“I know, your father and I got put on standby.” </em>Hermione’s heart started to beat faster. She hated that while her parents were technically retired, no one truly retired from S.H.I.E.L.D. You could always be called back. <em>“Don’t worry about us, we’re in New York visiting my cousin right now. You seem nervous though, what happened?”</em></p><p>“I…” Hermione hesitated, not wanting to concern her parents. “Fury pulled me and Blaise active Agent status. Just waiting for the approval documents from ICW to clear.”</p><p><em>“That’s not ideal.” </em>One way of putting it. <em>“I don’t fully know the situation, we haven’t been fully briefed yet, but you are my daughter and you can handle anything life throws at you. It might not be the most pleasant, but this is the lives we have chosen for ourselves.” </em></p><p>Hermione sighed and leaned back against one of the desks. She picked at her fingernails, a nervous habit.</p><p>“I wish I didn’t, honestly.” She admitted. “I just feel like I could do so much more from the lab.”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a very smart girl and you know that you can do both. You’ve done the lab work. Those gadgets and gizmos are there for everyone else to use, but another pair of hands on the ground never did not help. You’ve got the experience and the training. I can hear you hesitating from here, Hermione Granger. Don’t doubt yourself. Doubt will cause mistakes and –“</em>
</p><p>“- those could be fatal.” Hermione finished for her. “I know.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good. If the situation is only half as serious as the message makes it out to be, we’ve got some difficult times ahead of us. Remember what your father and I taught you and that we love you very much. Find out if you can get Phil Coulson as your handler. Never failed a single Agent I know.”</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, mum, I love you. Is dad there?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, let me just – Wendell come here; Hermione is on the phone.”</em>
</p><p>“Hi dad.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hi pumpkin, you wanted to speak to me?”</em>
</p><p>“Just wanted to say hi, I miss you guys.” Hermione smiled softly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.</p><p>
  <em>“We miss you too. Heard you got yourself drafted, love. Remember not to pull any punches and keep yourself safe as a priority order.”</em>
</p><p>“I think that might go against my orders.” She laughed.</p><p>
  <em>“Dad’s orders override anything anyone ever tells you to do. I’m serious pumpkin. If you get in a bad place, you take your magic and get yourself out of there. The world will keep spinning and you’ll have another chance, but only if you get out alive.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re not filling me with confidence.” Hermione looked around the lab. It was completely trashed from the ship tilting almost ninety degrees. Maybe she would have time to clean it up before she goes.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m being honest and rational. I believe in what you can do and I trust you, but I also feel like Harry and Ron’s sacrificial streak rubbed off on you.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey Hermione, come check this out!”</p><p>Hermione turned around and noticed Blaise come out of the storage room connected to their lab. He wasn’t wearing his lab coat.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to call you guys another time. Blaise needs my attention.” Hermione said. “I love you again, stay safe and stay in touch. Remember your emergency portkeys.”</p><p>
  <em>“Never leave without them, pumpkin. Mum says she loves you too. Okay, love you, take care, bye.”</em>
</p><p>“What’s this now?” She laughed as she took in what Blaise was wearing.</p><p>It was a superhero suit.</p><p>Blaise did a full turn in his new outfit, which looked like a modern twist on a classic wizard’s robe. Thick leathers were cut up into navy and grey panels, with a hood pulled up to cover his head. There was a mask covering his eyes – it had no holes for the eyes and was made out of a single thin piece of plastic perfectly moulded to his face.</p><p>“Fury did say we should get costumes. I wouldn’t want my family thinking I’m going through a mid-life crisis and playing superhero, so I obscured our identities – with style. Here’s a pretend excuse for where our power comes from.” He tapped a teal gemstone encased in black metal that was attached to his chest. It glowed faintly. “Hopefully the muggles will fall for it. The hood is charmed not to fall off unless we take it off and the masks don’t inhibit our vision. There’s a clever charm on this robe too that makes any photo or video taken of us to blur our figures. If we have to do this, at least our identities and the wizarding world aren’t compromised.”</p><p>“Harry’s Anti-Paparazzi spell.” Hermione nodded in approval. She walked around Blaise, examining the outfit carefully. “You work fast, where did you get all this?”</p><p>“Transfigured some S.H.I.E.L.D. combat uniforms and some other things into fabric. I’ve never been more grateful for my Grandmother drilling all those sewing charms into me. If this is a long-term thing, we’d need to make them properly, but the transfiguration should last a few days.” Blaise shrugged. “Want to see your one?”</p><p>After some quick adjustments, Hermione was impressed. Blaise not only made the costumes practical, but also fashionable. Her suit was similar to Blaise’s, but not matching. Dark green with a red trim, it offset a red stone glowing on her chest. She stretched out her limbs and although the leather looked thick and rigid, it has a surprising amount of give and allowed for a full range of movement. Blaise was right about the mask as well, it felt like she had nothing over her eyes.</p><p>“It’s brilliant.” Hermione admitted, giving herself another look in the conjured mirror. The red trim matched her trusty beaded bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm on it, which she tied around her waist. “Although still not happy with the situation. I’m surprised you’re taking it so well.”</p><p>“I can’t see a better way to go about things right now than just rolling with the punches.” Blaise said. “Running away doesn’t seem like an option right now, so I guess we should make the best of it. You’re going to be saving people again like the Gryffindor you are. It will just be like the old times; except I’ll actually be there this time.”</p><p>*</p><p>Fury didn’t waste any time in bringing what was left of the Avengers together.</p><p>An intern came to collect her and Blaise not long after they donned their costumes with the approval from the ICW and a nasty but professional note from the MACUSA. Neither were happy with the situation, but were swayed by Fury by some miracle. They were officially cleared for the Initiative.</p><p>Hermione assessed the situation at hand from her spot at the briefing table. Blaise occupied the seat next to her, having pulled the hood down and removed the mask.</p><p>On the opposite side of the table, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark sat looking like they weren’t fully there. Hermione wasn’t aware of what occurred for them to look so dazed, but it was obvious that whatever it was, it wasn’t anything good. Neither of the men looked at anything in particular, but carefully averted their gaze from the two wizards in the room after noticing them initially. Hermione and Blaise’s presence clearly put them on edge, which was natural as they didn’t know the first thing about each other. Hermione could respect a healthy amount of vigilance.</p><p>“Those were in Phil Coulson’s jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.” Fury finally started talking, whilst throwing some cards towards Steve Rogers. They were clearly stained with blood and the good Captain noticed that as he picked them up. He looked crestfallen. “We’re dead in the air up here. No communications, the cube is lost. So is Banner and Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.”</p><p>“Coulson’s dead?” Hermione whispered, her heart sinking to her stomach. Stark’s eyes snapped up at her. Her stomach turned. She knew Phil Coulson – he was her parent’s favourite handler for years. He always around when she was in her teens, before the war broke out. Taught her a few tricks. It hurt to know he was gone and it brough the question of who else went with him.</p><p>It reminded her of the numbness she felt after the war, after the <em>Prophet </em>became nothing more than an obituary.</p><p>Fury did not grace her with a response. Instead he was staring at Rogers and Stark as he addressed them. Stark turned his gaze away from Hermione again who sunk back in her chair, and concentrated intently on the blooded cards instead.</p><p>“Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier.” Hermione frowned at the mention of the Tesseract. She didn’t know that they were trying to make weapons from it, which in her professional opinion was a stupid idea. They didn’t know the first thing about how it worked, it was too soon.</p><p>“There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could.” Fury continued. “You two were supposed to be on it. So were Zabini and Granger.”</p><p>This time both Tony and Steve’s eyes turned towards the two wizards, who were fighting hard not to let their faces betray anything. Hermione wanted to point out that her and Blaise were a recent addition to the rota, but couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth. Tony narrowed his eyes, clearly knowing more than he let on. Hermione had a feeling that he already knew their names were not mentioned in the Avengers Initiative files.</p><p>“Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.” Tony’s head snapped back to the Director and within seconds he got up and stormed out of the room. Every bone in Hermione’s body wanted to follow him. What Fury was doing was emotional blackmail and she wanted no part of it. Motivating a team with Coulson’s death was a dirty move. Blaise’s hand shot to her arm, squeezing it firmly. “Well, it’s an old-fashioned notion.”</p><p>Hermione glared at Fury, who seemed to take it all in stride. Only Blaise’s fingers pressing firmly into her arm stopped her from opening her mouth. Huffing, she watched Fury leave the room.</p><p>It was just the two of them and Steve Rogers left.</p><p>“For the record, I do not agree with Fury’s methods.” Hermione said with conviction.</p><p>Steve Rogers looked up from where he was entranced by the blood splattered cards. A look of recognition showed up on his face as he noticed that he wasn’t left alone in the room. His cheeks tinged pink as he put the cards down back on the table.</p><p>“I apologise; we haven’t been properly introduced.” Steve said standing up and approaching the two wizards. They followed suit. The Captain extended his hand in a handshake. “Captain Steve Rogers.”</p><p>“Doctor Hermione Granger.” Hermione took Steve’s hand. “Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>“I wish the circumstances were different.” Steve admitted.</p><p>“I think we share the same sentiment. Blaise Zabini.” Blaise said, shaking Steve’s hand.</p><p>“I think you’re right. My condolences about Coulson. He was a good man.”</p><p>Hermione smiled thinly. “Thank you. He’s been around so long that it’s hard to believe he’s gone.”</p><p>Steve nodded in understanding and the three fell into silence. Hermione was slowly hit with the reality of the situation. People would die, again. There was nothing she could do about that besides fight to protect them. There was a worry at the back of her head, questioning her ability to do so. In the past five years she was a researcher, hiding away in a lab and finally coming to terms with her nightmares and fears.</p><p>Guess she would have to make her counselling sessions more frequent.</p><p>“So, about the Loki situation…there is no way we could know when he would appear again or when.” Blaise broke the silence, bringing Hermione back from her thoughts.</p><p>“Stark and Doctor Banner had some sort of device for the Tesseract, but I think that won’t work without the spectre…”</p><p>“We might have something in the lab that could help with locating Loki or alter what Doctor Stark and Doctor Banner had. Loki would want to stay close to the Tesseract, so if we find one then the other shouldn’t be too far off.” Hermione mentioned, her mind already running at a hundred miles per hour. The Tesseract would have a different magical energy output, but Loki gave wizards their magic. His magic wouldn’t be too different from theirs. They would just need to figure out how to isolate it from the interference that was the wizards living across the globe. They already had magic-tracking spells and devices, but to make it more specific to Loki would be the issue.</p><p>Steve nodded, his eyes lighting up with interest at the mention of the lab.</p><p>“We’re S.H.I.E.L.D. researchers.” Blaise explained, noticing the unspoken question. “Our department research is a closely guarded secret, but there isn’t much harm telling you. We study combining magic with science and technology.”</p><p>Hermione shot him a disapproving look. “That’s confidential.”</p><p>“As of thirty minutes ago, members of the Avengers Initiative have been cleared to know. Just like we’ve been signed up for it – which by the way, we weren’t on the original list and were added as a little tag-along earlier today. Merlin knows why, I’m not even trained to fight. I think our new teammate would feel better knowing that about us.” Blaise shrugged.</p><p>“Magic?” Steve sounded doubtful. Blaise rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, magic. Stuff like what Loki does. Just hereditary. We have schools and everything.” Blaise explained. “We mostly keep to ourselves and avoid muggles – non-magic folk – but some of us don’t like to keep separated.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m finding it a bit difficult to process everything. I struggle enough with modern technology and now this.” Steve said, rubbing his temples. “Magic is real? Like magic here on Earth?”</p><p>“Been here for centuries. We’re really good at hiding as a race. Not overly fond of being on the back end of the witch trials, you see.”</p><p>Steve was clearly having difficulties wrapping his heard around it. Hermione felt bad for him – magic came as a shock to muggles in the first place. Steve had the added difficulty of being the man out of time and not only did he have to adjust to the laws of physics being bent before his eyes, but also get used to modern life. Hermione was very glad she wasn’t in his shoes.</p><p>“Anyway – we should head back up to the lab. Let you come to terms with everything.” Blaise smiled brightly. Steve nodded, appearing slightly out of it. Blaise explained to him briefly where their lab was so he knew where to find them. Steve mentioned something about going after Stark to see if he was alright.</p><p>The three parted ways outside the briefing room.</p><p>*</p><p>Hermione and Blaise didn’t even get to start tracking Loki when there was a knock on their lab door.</p><p>Hermione looked towards the door from where she just plugged in the magic tracking decide they’ve made a few months ago. It was a floating globe with a weave of multi-coloured strings of light flickering on its surface. It was a visualising spell for charms and wards and Hermione hoped they could reprogram it to search specifically for Loki or the Tesseract. She dropped the control panel onto the table and moved to open the door.</p><p>Steve Rogers stood in the doorway in full uniform. He looked a little unsure of himself, as if he wasn’t sure if he got the right place. That melted away when he recognised Hermione.</p><p>“Stark figured out where Loki is. Time to go.” Steve said curtly.</p><p>“Already? Where are we going?” Blaise asked, looking up from where he just pulled out a tower of parchment made up of old notes and schematics. He was still in full costume, as was Hermione.</p><p>“I’ll explain on the way. Barton and Romanoff are meeting us by the hangar. We’re flying there.” Steve said. “Do you know Barton and Romanoff?”</p><p>“Briefly, you don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and not take part in the co-worker gossip. Give us a second, I just need to pick up a few things.” Hermione said and let Steve into the lab. As soon as the door shut behind him, she took out her wand and <em>Accio’d </em>a number of items into her grasp. Potions, gadgets, scrolls and books. Anything she could think of that could be remotely useful. Blaise’s shrunken broomstick flew out of his lab coat, which he caught mid-air. She stuffed everything else into her beaded bag.</p><p>Steve couldn’t stop staring at the tiny bag which now held more items than a good-sized cupboard could. “What are the limits of your abilities?” He asked.</p><p>“That should be all. Let’s talk and walk. No time to waste.” Blaise herded them out of the lab and promptly locked it up. The three made their way towards the hangar.</p><p>“Can’t bring someone back from the dead. That’s the bottom line.” Blaise started to explain. “We can fly using broomsticks – although Hermione isn’t too fond of it. There’s spells and potions for almost anything. Doesn’t mean we have the potions always on hand or that we know the spell we need. Certain magic can send you mad. We have limited energy – our magical cores need rest before we can use magic again. Not much of a problem in everyday life, but during battle it’s vital to know. Hermione had S.H.I.E.L.D. combat training. I have not.”</p><p>Steve took in all the information, careful to remember the details. Hermione thought it was smart – he appeared to be the leader type and he was to lead them properly, he needed to know what they could and could not do. He has never seen them in action after all.</p><p>“We have the ability to Apparate – essentially teleportation. It takes concentration to get right and the further away the destination is the more power it takes. Wizard kind is protected by the Statue of Secrecy – we’re not allowed to use magic in front of muggles or tell them about it. Fury somehow managed to get an exception for us.” Hermione added. “So, don’t go telling everyone about it. It’s all under need-to-know basis, Avengers have clearance. Most other people don’t. Official story is that we’re mutants, there’s rumours or them surfacing across the world. I think that’s everything you need to know for now.”</p><p>They arrived at the hangar, where Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were waiting for them. Clint looked haggard, but battle ready. Neither looked surprised at the presence of Blaise and Hermione, but it was obvious that Natasha had questions.</p><p>“Doctor Granger, Mister Zabini.” Natasha nodded. “This wasn’t on your file.”</p><p>“Hermione and Blaise, please.” Blaise smiled. “It’s on file, trust me. Just not the one you’ve got access to.”</p><p>“They briefed me on their skills, I will explain when we fly out Natasha.” Steve said as they approached a Quinjet.</p><p>“Aren’t you two just researches, for like, weird war stuff?” Clint furrowed his brow as Steve got a S.H.I.E.L.D. scurrying back and surrendering the Quinjet to them.</p><p>“Lucky for you, this is a weird war so we’re perfectly qualified.” Blaise quipped, taking a seat. Clint laughed and took the pilot’s seat. Natasha slid into the Navigator’s chair and threw ear pieces towards the rest of the team.</p><p>“Stark, we’re flying out.” Natasha said. Clint turned various controls on and the jet engine roared to life as the rest of them settled.</p><p>
  <em>“Roger. I’ll fly ahead, the jet’s a bit too slow for my tastes.” </em>
</p><p>Natasha hummed in confirmation.</p><p>They flew out into the open sky, a feeling of bitterness settling in Hermione’s stomach. It bloomed as Steve briefed Natasha and Clint. Both looked distrustful of them – Clint especially when magic got mentioned.</p><p>“Can you control minds with your magic stuff?”</p><p>Hermione hesitated. “Yes.” She admitted. “It’s called the Imperius Curse and it’s forbidden to use. It gives you complete control of someone else, they become your puppet.”</p><p>“Have you ever done it?”</p><p>“No.” Hermione shook her head. That seemed to placate Clint as he didn’t pry further.</p><p>Hermione sighed and leaned back, her fingers playing idly with the beads on her bag as they continued on in silence.</p><p>“Still bitter about Loki?” Blaise nudged her with his elbow, he was always good at catching what was laying heavy on her mind.</p><p>“And you wouldn’t be?” Hermione smiled grimly.</p><p>“There’s another story here, right?” Hermione looked up at Steve’s question and agreed.</p><p>“I suppose you need to know. Loki was the one who gave wizards their magic. Over a thousand years ago, but it’s still him. I had different hoped for our patron God.” Hermione tugged at the rim of her hood, pulling back up over her head. “It’s just hard to believe that the Loki that was patient enough to teach us is the same one who’s trying to destroy our world.”</p><p>Natasha met her eyes. It was obvious that she did not trust this connection between the wizards and the God they were supposed to fight.</p><p>“Don’t fret.” Hermione reassured her. “I didn’t spend my teens fighting a war to bring down one megalomaniac in order to work for another. I hold no love for Loki.”</p><p>“You fought in a war?”</p><p>“Wizards are not without their faults.” Hermione smiled bitterly. “Before I was born, a Dark Wizard tried to bring the world to its knees. He perished temporarily. When I was a teen, he came back. My best friend was destined to kill him. A war broke out. I wasn’t about to sit around and do nothing. It took many years to bring an end to it and even more to rebuild.”</p><p>No one said much after that. Hermione pulled her mask onto her face and leafed through a spell book she took out of her bag. They still had a moment before they would arrive according to Clint’s estimation. It was about as good time as any to brush up on her knowledge of combat spells. She had a feeling she would need those more than her muggle training in the fights to come.</p><p>When she was reading up on a shield charm specifically against fire, New York appeared in their line of sight. Along with the familiar cityscape, so did the portal looming over Stark Tower. The closer they got, the more apparent was the destruction, the panic of the civilians and the aliens prowling the streets.</p><p>“We can apparate from here.” Blaise said as they approached the city.</p><p>“Alright. Get any civilians to safety if you can, we need to contain the situation to the smallest area possible to avoid collateral damage.” Steve said as the two wizards got ready.</p><p>“Contact us through the radio if you need anything. Don’t be surprised if a glowing animal comes to you too, sometimes magic breaks tech and we have to send out a magical messenger. We’ll try to contain the situation while you find someplace to park.” Hermione said, pushing the spell book back into her bag.</p><p>That being said, the two of them turned on their heels and disappeared with a loud crack. They left only empty air in their wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit dialogue heavy and full of exposition, but I gotta set the scene for the Battle of New York!<br/>I know I just posted yesterday, but when the inspiration hits I kinda have to roll with it.<br/>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione landed on a roof she spotted from the Quinjet. Not very high as far as New York standards went, but still with a considerable drop down to the pavement. She recognised the areas as a part of Manhattan. Some distance away, she spotted Blaise de-shrinking his broomstick on another rooftop. He saluted her as he mounted the broom and flew down into the crowd below them. Hermione moved closer to the edge and looked down, following his movement.</p>
<p>Below her was a sight that was unfortunately familiar. It seemed like war looked all the same regardless of who was fighting it – be it wizards, muggles or aliens. The same brutality, ruthlessness and destruction. The only thing that changed were the weapons.</p>
<p>She saw Blaise handling the aliens on what appeared to be flying chariots. They were more futuristic than any image of a chariot that Hermione had ever seen. Handling seemed like a strong word though – it was twenty-to-one.</p>
<p>“Need some help?” Hermione asked, activating her ear piece.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I could handle it up here if things downstairs stopped shooting up at me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione noticed some of the ground level aliens take notice of Blaise and pull out their guns to try and shoot him out of the sky. Blaise was capable and with more sheer luck than anyone she’s ever known, but he didn’t have eyes everywhere. Even with the broomstick matching the speed of the chariots and having much more agility, he was struggling to dodge attacks coming from all angles.</p>
<p>“Leave it to me.” Hermione replied, scanning the street below for a good place to apparate. She noticed an alley that was blessedly left unnoticed by everyone and with a crack she disappeared from the roof before the aliens noticed her in the first place.</p>
<p>Hermione had her wand drawn the second she was in the alley and cast a Disillusionment charm on herself. She hoped that the aliens would not be able to see through it. She didn’t have any data on how they worked, which irritated her. She hated not knowing things.</p>
<p>Running out into the street, she shot a well-aimed <em>Stupefy </em>at one of the aliens aiming at Blaise. It didn’t knock it unconscious like it was meant to, the alien only staggered back and appeared to be momentarily confused. Hermione frowned, sending the spell out again. The same result.</p>
<p>So, her spells had a different effect on the aliens. She needed to find a solution to that fast, or her and Blaise would be in trouble. As she dodged the incoming aliens and cast shielding charms over the civilians trying to escape the area, she formed a theory – and theories had to be tested with experiments.</p>
<p>Step One – Ask a Question. How are aliens affected by spells?</p>
<p>Step Two – Background Research. Aliens – humanoid, intelligent enough to use and potentially create weapons. Intelligent enough to form armies, thus social structures. Reptilian appearance – exoskeletons? No, appear to be more cybernetically enhanced than organically built. Unknown whether they have knowledge of magic, but unlikely. Magic and technology rarely merge together naturally. Magic – energy, utilised through a medium. Primarily inherited ability. Theorised to be connected to the Earth’s core. Observation – Aliens did not feel the full force of <em>Stupefy.</em></p>
<p>Step Three – Hypothesis. Aliens have some resistance to magic and experience a weaker effect of the spell cast.</p>
<p>Step Four – Test your hypothesis. Hermione grinned.</p>
<p>She kept her back to the wall as she shot at the targets. It appeared that the spells that affected the body physically worked with a similar effect to <em>Stupefy. </em>Full body bind only slowed them down. Bone shattering curse seemed to twist them grotesquely for mere moments before the appeared fine again.</p>
<p>It was odd that the spells had that effect. It had to be the built-in technology, but it wasn’t behaving in the same way tech Hermione’s been in contact with would. Generally speaking, technology had to be prepared a certain way not to go haywire and explode when exposed to magic. It was possible that alien-made tech was resistant to some extent by design, but they didn’t <em>know </em>about her kind’s magic so they couldn’t protect against it. Based on the data she had on Thor and Loki, that was an issue exclusive to her type of magic.</p>
<p>Chances are, she could override the problem by putting more power behind the spells. However, with a limited amount of magic in her core and no idea of when she would next be able to rest, she couldn’t go around wasting energy excessively. She couldn’t overcharge every spell just for the satisfaction of making it work correctly on alien lifeforms.</p>
<p>This meant she needed to find to find a creative solution.</p>
<p>It turned out that spells that didn’t directly get cast at the aliens worked perfectly fine. <em>Accio </em>still stole their weapons out of their hands. Her shields were a worthy match against their firearms. Levitating a car above them and dropping it still crushed them. Sending out fireballs at them still scorched their flesh. A favourite spell of Hermione’s from the war, created by a rather vindictive eighteenth-century witch, which removed air out of a small area and created a vacuum in its place, worked perfectly. The aliens exploded beautifully under the pressure.</p>
<p>Her disillusionment held up. She still moved frequently, because the second she cast a spell, another alien attacked the spot it came from. She was less of a target, but still remained one.</p>
<p>Bit by bit, the alien force was diminishing where Hermione and Blaise fought. It didn’t take long for Blaise to be able to handle the situation on his own and Hermione moved forward, casting a Life-Detecting Spell to find any civilians stuck inside the buildings. Whilst Blaise kept the remaining aliens distracted, she removed the Disillusionment Spell from herself and concentrated on getting civilians to safety.</p>
<p>Hermione launched herself into levitating away a car which was pushed against a shop front. If her spell was right, which it was, there was a group of about forty people stuck inside. She noticed the sign hanging haphazardly above the rubble showing it as some kind of restaurant.</p>
<p>“Move back!” Hermione yelled, hoping the people inside could hear her. She blasted the last of the debris that blocked off the entrance and saw a group of frightened people huddled at the back of the room. “Is everyone here okay? Does anyone need medical attention?”</p>
<p>Most of the people were healthy enough. A few who were by the windows when it all started had bleeding gashes and one had a broken arm. Hermione never claimed to be a Healer, but she knew enough first aid to get by over the years. A few spells later the worst cuts were mended and the arm was in a makeshift cast.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone I did this,” She said quickly as she pointed her wand at the last of the worryingly deep cuts. The man she was healing nodded, too shocked to say anything. Hermione couldn’t tell if it was because of the magic or the aliens.</p>
<p>Hermione picked up a plate that mostly survived the disaster. She cast the Portus spell on it after a moment debate as to the destination.</p>
<p>“Everyone, take a hold of this plate or hold onto someone who’s touching it. I know this is bizarre, but it will transport you to safety.” Hermione explained. The Portkey would take them away from New York to New Haven, just outside of the Auror Headquarters. She hoped that was far enough and that the alien invasion hadn’t spread past New York to the rest of America yet.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” A woman asked as she clutched to the plate with one hand and her young son with the other.</p>
<p>“It will take you to New Haven.” Hermione explained calmly to the woman. “If someone dressed similarly to me comes up to you there, explain the situation to them. They will help you.”</p>
<p>After all, it was protocol that anyone found apparating or portkeying that close to Auror Headquarters would be approached by them.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure the Aurors know.” The man in the arm cast piped up. Hermione met his eyes and nodded. Clearly, he was either a wizard or at least a squib.</p>
<p>Hermione watched the group disappear before running out of the building and moving on. Her stomach churned at the muffled sound of screaming and crying in the distance. Tightening the grip on her wand, she sped up.</p>
<p>She barged into another building, this time following the sounds of battle. She arrived just as an alien was holding a woman by the throat in the air. The woman was thrashing, her cries choked as she was losing oxygen.</p>
<p>The alien stood no chance.</p>
<p>Hermione sent out an overcharged bone-breaking curse at it. The air removing spell. The alien exploded into tiny bloody pieces that splattered over the woman who toppled to the ground. Hermione turned to the side to face three other aliens that were in the room – who noticed her and moved away from where they were backing civilians into a corner. In her fury, Hermione charged at them and moments later she was breathing heavy with three more dead aliens.</p>
<p>She sent the entire group to New Haven and prayed that the Aurors wouldn’t have her head for it if she came out alive at the end of the invasion.</p>
<p>By the time she was on the street again, Hermione grimaced as she had to stop to catch her breath. She wasn’t a teenager anymore and she hadn’t been keeping up with stamina training as a researcher. Her physical condition was starting to show and she promised herself to start daily training again after the situation was apprehended. Just in case.</p>
<p>Hermione saw the police officers running down the streets with more civilians, shouting at each other and trying to get people off to safety. There were barricaded subway entrances in her view. She shot notice-me-not spells at the groups she saw passing in hopes of giving them more of a fighting chance.</p>
<p>For the first time in a while, she looked up. A giant beast was flying over the sky line. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw groups of alien soldiers descending down the streets like ants – coming from where the giant portal was spread across the centre of New York.</p>
<p>“Avengers! Blaise! What’s the situation with you?” Hermione asked in her ear piece, torn between running directly towards the mess and helping as many civilians out as she could. While she waited for updates, she ran around casting shielding wards at the nearby buildings – not strong enough to keep them from being damaged at all, but enough to keep them structurally sound and remain standing. She kept fighting off soldiers she found in her wake, desperately hoping that she would have enough power to see it all through to the end.</p>
<p><em>“Banner and Thor are back. Stark is bringing ‘the party’ to us. We’re going to need back up soon, what is the situation on your end?” </em>She heard Captain America reply.</p>
<p>“<em>Trying to keep the pricks from spreading out of Manhattan, but they just keep coming. They’ve spread as far as Harlem.”</em></p>
<p>“Our magic is weaker against the aliens directly, but indirect power still works.” Hermione replied quickly and then realisation dawned on her. “I took the portable warding stones with me; I think we will be able to contain them to Manhattan. The aliens won’t be able to run out at least.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get it done and then come here to back us up.” </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Whereabouts is here?” </em>Blaise asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh – Bridge Street.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Roger that. Blaise get to my location, we’ll split the area in half.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Already on my way, won’t be long love.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione nodded to herself, even though she knew they couldn’t see her. She flicked her wand and long strings of robe shot out from it and entwined some nearby aliens. They toppled to the ground as she slammed them with the gust of wind spell. Hermione raised her wand again, the tip of it glowing red –</p>
<p>“WATCH OUT! HEY! UH – GREENWITCH RUN!”</p>
<p>Hermione turned on her heel in the direction of the voice and saw a car hurling towards her from the corner of her eye as if thrown by some kind of giant. It was getting too close too fast. She screamed and aimed the glowing red <em>Reducto </em>towards it.</p>
<p>The <em>Reducto </em>missed just as the car was slung into the side of a building and stuck in some sort of web.</p>
<p>Hermione looked around and saw a man – no, boy. His body structure showed late teens rather than adulthood. He was dressed head to toe in a tight red and blue suit. She didn’t recognise him, but he looked like a superhero.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” She shouted up at him. “Greenwitch though?”</p>
<p>“No problem!” The boy shouted back, sounding far too young to be stuck in the situation he was in. “Uh, yeah I panicked. Sorry, you got a name? I’m Spider-Man!”</p>
<p>“Greenwich will do.” Hermione said. Guess she got her superhero name. “Aren’t you too young to be fighting?”</p>
<p>Spider-Man looked sheepish. “Maybe. Someone’s gotta do it though.” He shrugged, while crouched atop a surviving lamp post.</p>
<p>“Alright – you want to help?” Hermione pulled out a clear bag of the portable warding stones from her beaded bag. They weren’t the traditional warding stones used by wizards – instead they were small pyramids of metal that appeared to look like complex puzzles. “These will help contain this mess to Manhattan – it’s a force-field technology. Spread these evenly on the edges of Morningside Heights and Harlem – one per three blocks and cover the bridges. Stick them close to the ground. Any civilians get out with you or tell them to barricade themselves in the subway. Then get out of here. Once I activate these, nothing can get in or out.”</p>
<p>Spider-Man nodded and jumped down to collect the bag. She had a bad feeling about his quick agreement – just like she usually had when Harry agreed to something too fast. It usually meant more trouble or his saving-people thing kicking in. Hermione wasn’t in a position to distrust him though and quite frankly, didn’t have the time to actually make sure he kept himself safe.</p>
<p>She grabbed a handful of small rocks from the ground while he looked over the ward stones. She cast the Portkey spell on all of them and handed them to him as well.</p>
<p>“These are for anyone you see that will not get out in time for the activation. Tell them to take hold of the rock or someone holding it – they will activate when the ward goes up and teleport them out of here. I know this is a lot, but I need you to trust me with this and follow it to the letter.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I will save questions for later. Pyramids on the ground in Harlem and Morningside Heights, rocks for civilians. Got it.”</p>
<p>“Now go, we don’t have much time left. Don’t get yourself killed; you can’t help anyone if you’re dead.” Hermione said firmly. Her stomach churned at Spider-Man’s enthusiastic agreement as he saluted at her and used his webs to fly off in the direction of Harlem.</p>
<p><em>“Who was that, Granger?” </em>She heard Blaise in the earpiece just as she noticed him appear in her vicinity. He landed gracefully on the street next to her.</p>
<p>“Some boy called Spider-Man, looks like a hero. I sent him off to cover some ground for us with the ward stones.”</p>
<p>“Is that wise?” Blaise asked as he took the stones handed to him.</p>
<p>“Probably not, but it’s that or he puts himself directly in harm’s way. Right, we’ll split Manhattan – you take the East Side and I’ll take the West Side. We meet back at Bridge Street and activate these.” Hermione admitted.</p>
<p>“By the way – saw your parents earlier. They’re fine, helping police evacuate civilians and set up a perimeter. Heading towards the 39<sup>th</sup> now so they’ll be out of the wards.” Blaise said.</p>
<p>A weight fell off Hermione’s chest that she didn’t know was there in the first place. She knew at the back of her mind that her parents were in New York and definitely helping out, but knowing they were okay put her mind at ease. While she trusted their skills, she still worried.</p>
<p>“That’s a relief. Alright – let’s go. Fast we contain this, the better.”</p>
<p>Blaise agreed and mounted his broom. Before she knew it, he was a speck in the distance.</p>
<p>Hermione got to work. She apparated from place to place – they needed to be spaced out with roughly three blocks between them. The closer she got to Lower East Side, the closer she was to fighting. The aliens condensed and clustered like a hive and Hermione found it difficult to avoid their attention. However, she had a mission to complete and couldn’t stop to fight. She trusted the rest of the Avengers could handle it for now. She dropped a stone and immediately apparated to the next location.</p>
<p>She passed Lower East Side, then Two Bridges and landed on Brooklyn Bridge. She quickly planted the stone and immediately kept going, until she made her final stop at Bridge Street – where the rest of the avengers were fighting full-force against alien leviathans and soldiers.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Done here Granger, I see you. Activate the ward!”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t waste any time and twisted the last of the pyramid ward stones. It emanated a bright low and rumbled. A thin, silvery barrier rose from the ground, at first from the stone and then spread in a thin line as the stones connected. Within moments, the entirety of Manhattan was under a silvery dome which ended where it reached the edges of the alien portal. That was the only way out of the area.</p>
<p>“The barrier won’t let anyone – or anything – in or out. We just have to deal with everything on the inside.” Hermione said. She saw Blaise land next to where Captain America and Black Widow were stood. She ran over.</p>
<p><em>“You make it sound so easy.” </em>She heard Clint drawl in her ear, before she could respond, Natasha got her attention.</p>
<p>“Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it.” Captain replied.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe it’s not about guns.” Natasha said as she sent the two wizards a meaningful look.</p>
<p>“I can Apparate – teleport – us directly to Stark Tower.” Hermione said. “You can have a look at the actual machine and I can see if I can find Loki. He has to be near there.”</p>
<p>“I can give support from the air around here.” Blaise said.</p>
<p><em>“Those chariots can’t turn worth a damn, find a tight corner and watch them crash.”</em> Hawkeye’s voice came from the communicators.</p>
<p>“Then it’s decided – we don’t have much time. Alright team, let’s go!”</p>
<p>Blaise shot up into the air, flying towards the oncoming alien chariots. Captain America followed suit, running in the direction and swinging his shield like a frisbee.</p>
<p>“Grab onto my shoulder and hold on tight.” Hermione approached Natasha and the woman did what was asked of her without hesitation. Hermione concentrated on the view of Stark Tower’s rooftop and with a <em>crack </em>the two women were gone.</p>
<p>They landed stumbling atop the Stark Tower, a grand Tesseract-powered machine in their view and an unconscious Doctor Selvig nearby. Black Widow ran to the machine as soon as she regained her footing, whilst Hermione approached the previously hostile Selvig.</p>
<p>“<em>Rennervate.”</em> Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Selvig’s temple. The man stirred awake, his eyes opening and fading from a bright blue to hazel. Hermione’s heart skipped a beat. She’s seen those blue eyes before.</p>
<p>“Loki’s sceptre, the energy…the Tesseract can’t fight. You can’t protect against yourself.” Selvig whispered as Hermione helped him sit up and lean against a concrete wall.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know what you were doing.” Natasha chimed in from where she stood.</p>
<p>“Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source.”</p>
<p>“Loki’s sceptre.” Hermione and Natasha said at the same time. They shared a look and nodded in silent agreement.</p>
<p>“He’s got to have it on him, Clint do you have eyes on him?” Natasha asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Coming your way, three other chariots are just below you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione stood up and moved over to the edge. Sure enough, she saw what could be Loki approaching them from the distance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natasha run off the ledge and dive down, only to appear seconds later riding one of the chariots.</p>
<p><em>“Clint I’m going to lure him towards you. Granger get ready to go.” </em>She heard Natasha say to the communicators.</p>
<p>Hermione took out her wand, readying herself to summon the sceptre to her side as soon as Loki lost the grip.</p>
<p>Natasha pushed forward directly in Loki’s direction, taunting him with her audacity to attack him head on. Hermione saw her speed up and just as they were to collide, she moved to the side and change directions. Enraged, Loki followed the Black Widow who engaged him in the chase – they got closer and closer to Clint and Hermione, but…</p>
<p>“Clint! Can you see Loki’s sceptre on him?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Negative. He doesn’t have it on him.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Bollocks! Where is it?! <em>Accio Loki’s Sceptre!</em>”</p>
<p>Hermione pushed all she could into the spell, hoping and praying that the sceptre was still in New York at least and not back in the portal. It was their only hope.</p>
<p>She watched as Natasha – cursing in Russian – brought Loki right to where Clint had the bullseye on him. The arrow soared through the air towards its target – only for Loki to catch it just as it was going to hit his face. Then – then it exploded.</p>
<p>Hermione witnessed Loki’s body soar through the sky and towards Stark Tower – knocking the sceptre out of its trajectory towards Hermione just as he collided with it and brought it with him straight into the depths of Stark Tower.</p>
<p>“I’m going after him – he’s got the sceptre. Romanoff stay in the air and be ready to catch the sceptre.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You got it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione was about to apparate down to the ledge near where she saw Loki land, when she saw the Hulk climbing up the top of the building and hauling himself right in Loki’s direction. She gasped and quickly followed, apparating down.</p>
<p>“I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED –“</p>
<p>The Hulk grabbed Loki by the legs and smashed him against the ground of the penthouse repeatedly, shattering the concrete floor and creating craters with every hit. Eventually, he let go of Loki when he slammed him into the ground one final time.</p>
<p>“Puny God.” She heard the Hulk mutter and couldn’t help but grin. Loki had it coming and she had to remember to do something nice for the Hulk once it was all over. Hermione cast the disillusionment charm on herself to avoid the Hulk noticing her as she stepped further into the scene, scanning the room for the sceptre as the Hulk ran out through the hole in the building again and quite probably went to smash some more aliens.</p>
<p>She finally spotted the sceptre which fell to the side and picked it out of the rubble. She ran over to the hole in the building and tried to spot Romanoff.</p>
<p>“I got the sceptre, Romanoff get here. I’m going to make sure Loki doesn’t go anywhere.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Roger that.”</em>
</p>
<p>The second she saw Natasha near her, she threw the sceptre in her direction. The other woman caught it mid-flight and sped off towards the roof.</p>
<p>Hermione turned back to Loki, who was unconscious and half buried in the ground. She had her own mission to complete. There was more to this invasion that meets the eye – the mind control did not stop at Loki. He was answering to someone.</p>
<p>She needed to find out who.</p>
<p>Hermione knelt next to Loki and pointed her wand at his temple. With her other hand, she pulled one of his eyes open – blue fading to a brilliant green. Bingo.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Legilimens.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo...what do we think? Bless Disney+ for having Avengers on and letting me scroll back and forth between specific scenes so I could get the timeline right. And yes - Spider-Man is a small-time, but active superhero in this and he is absolutely the Tom Holland Spidey. <br/>Oh and there is a chance there will be some more frequent updates in the coming weeks as I've just been furloughed lol. More time to write at least!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione learned Legilimency shortly after she mastered Occlumency during the war. It wasn’t something she particularly liked to do, but it came in useful.</p><p>Entering Loki’s mind was not like entering one of an average wizard. There were memories – thoughts – but muted to her rather than blocked like with a true Occlumens, or wide open like an unguarded mind. Shifting in the peripheral of her mind’s eye like shuffled cards, just barely out of reach. She felt herself bouncing off memories when she tried to poke at them lightly when one managed to get within her grasp.</p><p>There was an overwhelming dread that lay thick on her the longer she spent poking around Loki’s mind. She couldn’t get at any coherent thoughts – whether that was due to unconsciousness or just Loki being a God, she wasn’t sure – but the feelings were there. Wrapped around the memories like a protective barrier, none of them were good. Grief, rage, loneliness, sadness, fear, disgust… It’s as if nothing good was left.</p><p>Hermione pushed forward, even though she felt the strain on her magic increase. She searched and searched in hoping of finding one memory that would let her through. As she passed time in Loki’s brain, she managed to distinguish a stream of his current emotions and incoherent thoughts. A wavering loyalty that left a bad taste in her mouth, pain, fear and resignation that she followed until she couldn’t see anything else except the blackness.</p><p>It was the darkness of space, a void that sucked out of the brain and felt like it was a hole <em>out </em>of Loki’s brain. Thin, fading blue veins spread out of the void; weak, but remaining. Hermione quickly recognised the veins as the power held over Loki, spreading through the consciousness straight from the source.</p><p>She moved closer to the emptiness, examining the pulsing blue veins that looked so fragile. Almost like the thinnest strands of blown glass, where the lightest touch would shatter them.</p><p>Hermione concentrated her intent and moved to break the veins.</p><p>It all happened at once.</p><p>An otherworldly screech resounded, pulsing through the mind space. The blue veins split and cracked and moved in a sudden, swift motion inward towards the hole as if they were being sucked into a vacuum. Hermione forced herself to remain grounded as at the same time a pulse of energy tried to make her exit the mind. She watched intently, her connection shaking as the veins disappeared, the void closing in on itself and she saw them.</p><p>Two beings in the darkness, barely recognisable silhouettes against the void. A hooded, smaller figure and a towering giant sat atop some sort of throne. She was reminded of Eldritch beasts she read about. Her heart dropped to her stomach. They turned to face her. She <em>felt </em>their stare. She knew they saw her.</p><p>She couldn’t hold her control anymore as the void finally shut. She was expelled from Loki’s mind.</p><p>Her body went tumbling back and she hit the ground as her consciousness returned to her. As she laid on her back, her vision came in and out of focus, the sight of the two beings burned into her mind.</p><p>
  <em>“I got a nuke coming and it’s gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it. Open the force field Magic Touch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On it, Stark.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We need to close the portal, come on Stark!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Close it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, he’s not back yet –“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I CAN SEE HIM.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Merlin, he’s gonna hit the ground!”</em>
</p><p>Hermione passed out.</p><p>*</p><p>Hermione woke up slowly, with a pounding headache that felt like no potion would ever fix it. Groaning, she felt the tell-tale dull ache in her bones and soreness in her muscles – she overexerted herself in body and magic. She would feel that for days.</p><p>Slowly and carefully, she pulled herself up to a sitting position – she was still on the floor where she landed earlier. When she looked up, she noticed that all of the Avengers were there – posing just off to the side with their weapons drawn at the unconscious Loki. From where she sat, it looked ridiculous.</p><p>“You realise he might not even wake up today right?” She said, which broke them out of their posing. Blaise laughed sheepishly as he put away his wand. Captain America looked like he just got caught with a naughty magazine. Natasha and Clint were nonchalant, but Hermione chalked that up to their training. Tony Stark didn’t seem at all phased at his posing (did he look proud?). The Hulk appeared confused, which didn’t surprise her. Thor was clearly defeated as he looked down at his brother.</p><p>“Are you okay, Hermione?” Hermione blinked and the Captain America persona fell off Steve Rogers like it was never there. He approached her like a polite, model citizen and not a soldier and a leader. Steve clearly looked guilty for just leaving her there. “We weren’t sure if it was safe to move you.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ve got a headache to end all headaches, but I’m fine.” Hermione smiled politely. “I do mean it; Loki might be out of commission for today. His head was a mess.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Clint asked cautiously.</p><p>Hermione felt everyone’s stare on her, not surprised that they looked weary of her all of the sudden. She did her best to ignore it as she pulled her legs under her and sat in a more comfortable position for her. Blaise caught her eye and she knew that he caught on without her having to say anything.</p><p>“Not all, but some wizards can read minds.” Clint didn’t even bother to hide the anger that he felt in that moment. “I had a hunch that Loki wasn’t the final boss of this battle – so I entered his mind hoping to find some information.”</p><p>“Did you find any?” Blaise queried.</p><p>“Yes – well, I wasn’t lying when I said his head was a mess. It wasn’t like reading a wizard’s mind, maybe it’s something to do with his biology or magic, I’m not sure without asking him directly. Anyway – the point is that there was an exit <em>out </em>of it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good at all.” Blaise agreed, then turned to the Avengers to quickly explain. “For reference, the mind should not have any holes in it. Only time I’ve ever seen holes in the mind was when someone was…under the Imperius.”</p><p>“Friend Blaise, what does that mean for my brother?” Thor’s voice boomed through the silence that fell after Blaise’s statement. Hermione noticed Clint’s anger growing, then dissipating, and growing again as he remembered their previous explanation of the Imperius. She didn’t blame him at all, he must have had been under the mind control from Loki when he went missing.</p><p>The rest of the team, besides Thor and the Hulk, were quickly catching on too.</p><p>“It means that Loki was under some form of mind-control.” Blaise said. “And that he was not the mastermind behind all of this. He’s answering to someone.”</p><p>That broke out an argument. Thor was furious that someone took control of his brother – adopted or not – and made him a puppet that destroyed parts of Midgard without care. Clint argued that there was no way he had a full mind control on him and that he still had a lot of actions to answer to. That he was still guilty. Tony rebuked asking if then Clint was to be held responsible for his actions under the mind spell. Natasha harshly defended Clint from Stark. Blaise and Steve tried to placate them. Hulk grew more confused with every second – steadily growing angrier.</p><p>Hermione was tired.</p><p>“Hey.” Hermione yelled out. “HEY!”</p><p>Eventually, they stopped and looked over to where Hermione was trying her hardest to stay awake. Blaise rushed to her side, helping her up to her feet. He got her to lean back on his broomstick – which he let hover horizontally behind her.</p><p>“Look, we’re not going to get anywhere fighting. Right now, we’re just assuming things and that’s going to make an ass out of you and me.” Hermione grunted out. She wished she could spell away her headache, but as it was magically induced, it would just be made worse. “I saw what I saw. There was an influence on Loki’s mind that was weakened before I got there, but I don’t know how much control the other guys had over him before. I saw two beings in the hole – based on context clues, I think it was space. It was terrifying. We need to find out what they are and how to protect ourselves against them. I have no doubt that they will be back – we have the Tesseract, which they wanted and they needed it to attack Earth – the second goal. Unfortunately, we’re going to need him to tell us more.”</p><p>She nodded her head in the direction of Loki. He hadn’t moved since she entered his mind however long ago that was. He looked peaceful, if not tired, even with a swollen eye and battered armour. Perhaps the broken link in his head brought him some release.</p><p>The rest of the Avengers weren’t happy, but they grudgingly agreed. A quick plan was made to relocate to one of the floors of the Stark Tower that weren’t ruined by the invasion and to stay put until they got some answers. Blaise took it upon himself to spell a room into a makeshift cell for Loki, setting up Anti-Apparition wards (hoping that could at least make Loki’s teleportation more difficult), alarms that would let them know when he awoke and any other spell, he could think of being useful.</p><p>Hermione was thankful, the magical depletion settling heavily in her bones, as she was led away into another room by a surprisingly compassionate Natasha. The other woman offered to keep Fury off of their backs until they got the answers they needed, which eased the anxious thoughts from the back of Hermione’s head. Four of the team were still S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents whether they liked it or not and had to answer to Fury sooner or later. It complicated things as Hermione knew that not many would be happy with their decision to not immediately surrender Loki over. She sighed heavily and muttered appreciative words to Natasha – or at least that’s what she hoped she did. By the time Natasha deposited her at a bed and helped her out of the leather robe, Hermione was only half awake.</p><p>The second she felt her back touch the fresh bedsheets, she was out like a light for the second time that day.</p><p>*</p><p>Hermione awoke to Blaise gently rocking her shoulder to wake her up. She was groggy and her body ached, but she felt much better than she did a couple of hours beforehand. Slowly she pulled herself up to lean against the headboard, smiling as she felt the cool wood against her sore muscles.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you, but Loki’s up.” Blaise said. “Well, he’s pretending to be unconscious still, but the spells were triggered.”</p><p>“Yes, I think I do need to be up and awake for that.” Hermione muttered, rolling her shoulders and feeling her joints pop. The thunderous headache was still there, but she expected it to last days so it was not an immediate concern. She should just avoid using magic excessively for a while. She continued to stretch and pop her joints as she got out of bed, much to the clear dismay of Blaise.</p><p>“That’s not good for you.”</p><p>“It’s not proved to be harmful or beneficial scientifically.” Hermione retorted. “But it does feel bloody good, I’ll tell you that much.”</p><p>“It’s still disgusting.” He shuddered. “Do you want your robe back on, or…?”</p><p>Hermione looked down at herself, realising she was in her black slacks and an undervest. It didn’t feel appropriate to interrogate in that, but she also didn’t want to put on the leathers again. It was battle armour, and the battle was over. At least physically.</p><p>“Can you transfigure me a blazer or something, please?” She asked Blaise. “You’re much better at those charms than I am.”</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes, but complied and soon enough the clearly expensive blanket that was thrown across the lush bed was a sensible blazer that matched her slacks. Hermione put it on, happy that it fit perfectly.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Blaise led her out of the room and to a common area where the rest of the team were gathered. Hermione glanced over at the floor to ceiling windows and noticed that dusk was settling over them, casting everyone in a warm light. They were split off in small groups, a tense quiet settled in the air. Natasha and Clint took over one of the large sofas, flicking through channels on the enormous TV. Tony was a distance away from them, out of the Iron Man armour and laying across another sofa with a blank stare directed at the TV. Bruce was no longer Hulk and had his back to everyone as he watched the city below them from the large windows. Thor was leaning against a wall, fiddling with Mjölnir. Steve sat rigidly in an arm chair away from everyone, hands folded in his lap, deep in thought. They looked up when they heard Hermione and Blaise approaching.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, standing up from his seat quickly.</p><p>“Better, however I think I’ll be applying for a long vacation after this.” Hermione replied. “I’ll be honest, I want this over and done with as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Tony agreed as he stretched and sat up on the sofa. “So, how are we doing this? Are we all going in, or what? Natasha, you got info out of him pretty easily last time.”</p><p>Natasha shook her head.</p><p>“He won’t fall for the same tricks twice.” She said. “I should not be leading any interrogations to do with him.”</p><p>“I’m out too.” Clint said simply and crossed his arms defiantly. No one was going to argue with him.</p><p>“I’m afraid he’d just bring out the big guy again.” Bruce smiled apologetically.</p><p>“My brother is not himself; I do not believe I can reach him.” Thor said solemnly. “I fear that I do not know him anymore. I have tried, but I worry that the brother I knew had died at the bifrost.”</p><p>“What about you two? Didn’t you say he was…your patron God or something?”</p><p>Thor’s eyes sparkled with interest as Hermione felt his stare burn through her skull. Everyone else turned to face the two wizards directly as well. She looked over at Blaise, who had a single telling eyebrow raised as he waited for her to speak. Hermione sighed, resigned.</p><p>“Considering that I have invaded his mind and…potentially threatened and insulted him before that…I should not go in there alone at least.” She admitted. “I accept I have to be there, but I need back up that’s a little bit more neutral with me.”</p><p>“You threatened and insulted an alien god?” Tony laughed. “I just offered him a drink, great going Doctor Granger.”</p><p>“I think he’d be wanting that drink right about now.” Blaise pointed out, motioning over behind him to a well-stocked bar. “If I were him, I’d be <em>parched</em>. What an excellent idea Doctor Stark.”</p><p>“Is sending in Stark the best idea we have? We’re going to have an Iron Man shaped hole in the wall to deal with if this goes wrong.” Steve approached the subject carefully, trying to not show his bias against Tony, but clearly failing at that. “Don’t we have better ideas?”</p><p>“He did throw me out of the penthouse.”</p><p>“Our other options are sending in myself - which I will personally vote out as a bad idea for no reason besides the fact I just don’t want to deal with it – or sending in Steve. How is your Xenology study these days, Steve?”</p><p>Steve opened his mouth to retort, but closed it after a pause when he realised that he wasn’t even sure what Xenology was.</p><p>“Tony is probably the closest to understanding what Loki could be talking about if any technology comes up.” Bruce pointed out, which earned him a tired, but appreciative smile from Tony. “If he goes in with Doctor Granger, we might have the best chance of understanding anything if he’s not willing to give any sort of details.”</p><p>“So that’s settled then? Send in those two, while we watch from a separate room.” Blaise summed up. “I’ve got a scrying ball ready, I’m afraid that the previous point of tech malfunctioning within the wards still holds true even after I ease some of them.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you two to your promise of collaborating on making JARVIS magic-proof once we settle this.” Tony said as he stood up from the sofa. “Also, I feel like by now we are all on first-name basis, we just saved New York from an alien invasion after all.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tony.” Hermione smiled. “Shall we get going then?”</p><p>“Wait, won’t Tony’s arc reactor malfunction? It’s technology.” Bruce asked quickly, processing what Blaise said moments ago.</p><p>“It will be fine; Loki’s magic didn’t have any sort of effect on it. I also had Blaise chuck a few spells at me in the name of science.” Tony waved it off, ignoring the concerned noises coming from the other Avengers. “As far as we know, I am the only magic-proof cyborg human in the world.”</p><p>Tony walked over to the bar as Blaise took a seat in the middle of the room, pulling out a large crystal ball out of a pocket which should definitely not have the capacity to fit it. After a few moments, an image of Loki pretending to be asleep in one of the Stark Tower’s guest rooms appeared in the ball. The remaining Avengers all huddled around the image.</p><p>Hermione and Tony took that as their que to leave.</p><p>Hermione let Tony lead her through the corridors to where they locked up Loki, as she didn’t know where in the enormous tower he was. She offered small talk to Tony and they quickly came up with a rough plan for what they were going to do. Tony had two drinks in hand, Hermione holding one also. It appeared he was at least going through with his offer from before.</p><p>Perhaps it was for the best, maybe Loki would be less prickly after a drink.</p><p>Hermione felt the wards wash over her as they stepped into the room housing Loki, giving a careful glance over at Tony doing the same. It’s not that she didn’t trust his words, but one could never be too careful. He passed without any complications.</p><p>“Loki, we know you are awake.” Hermione said, sitting down on a comfortable sofa overlooking the bed. She settled her glass on the low table next to her. Tony didn’t join her, deciding to hover over the bed.</p><p>Loki did not stir for a moment, but when Tony cleared his throat loudly, he started to show signs of ‘waking up’. Stirring from his slumber, he opened his eyes and connected with Tony. In response, Tony held out the glass of whiskey over to him.</p><p>“About that drink then.” Tony murmured as Loki took the drink in hand.</p><p>“Thank you.” Loki replied, unsure and careful. His slender fingers wrapped around the rim of the glass. Tony took his own glass and clunk it against Loki’s without ceremony.</p><p>“Cheers.” Tony said, before downing his drink. He gasped and placed the empty glass on the bedside table. “Now that’s done, let’s get to business.”</p><p>Hermione watched as Tony moved over to her and took the other seat on the sofa. He slunk back into his seat, body language – whether intentional or not – showing openness and a willingness to listen. Tony was there to listen, judgement-free (well, mostly).</p><p>Loki on the other hand was frozen on the bed, untouched glass in hand, with a poker face Hermione wouldn’t bet against.</p><p>“You’re probably wondering why we haven’t given you back to Asgard, or at least thrown you into Hulk Cage 2.0 yet.” Tony continued talking when it was clear no one else was going to. “Well, thanks to Glinda over here, we’ve realised that we’ve got other problems. Apparently, you were not working alone – working for someone actually. Care to elaborate?”</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Loki did not speak. He didn’t even move a muscle.</p><p>“Here’s the thing – you’ve got two options here.” Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “One – you cooperate with us and we can work together to prepare against what’s coming. We keep you away from them, save the universe and hopefully eliminate them – or at least make sure they never want to come back. Option two is that we do all that – but you end up locked up somewhere by S.H.I.E.L.D. here on Earth and have information forcefully extracted from you, or taken back to Asgard to answer for your crimes and I’m sure that won’t be all fun and games either. We may be slowed down slightly, but we already have a head start and can do this without you. It is entirely your choice what you want to do. I’d like to think we’re being quite generous here.”</p><p>Loki assessed them carefully and Hermione shuffled uncomfortably at his gaze. She was relieved to see that clearly Tony’s speech was at least registering with Loki – he was considering the options. She watched as he took a sip of the offered drink.</p><p>“You won’t win.” Loki finally responded. “Against him.”</p><p>There was a weight to that last word that neither of the humans expected to feel.</p><p>“Who is he?” Hermione wondered out loud.</p><p>“He – he is what becomes when one has nothing left to lose.” Loki said after a moment of heavy thought. “He is the true personification of infinite destruction, power and cruelty. He’s from beyond what you think is the known universe, a destroyer of worlds that stops at nothing.”</p><p>Loki paused and Hermione felt his magic react to his thoughts subconsciously – he was scared. So scared that it made him waver, and Hermione notice. Whoever the person he was talking about was, he brought fear to his heart. She dreaded to think what kind of creature would make a deity lose his composure.</p><p>“You’ll find that us humans are incredibly resilient.” Tony said.</p><p>Loki actually laughed and glanced over at Hermione. She noticed the look of surprise ghosting over Tony’s face at that.</p><p>“As I have been told.” Loki replied. “Regardless, he is centuries ahead of you in terms of technology and has the Chitauri at his disposal. A fight between you and Thanos could be compared to a fawn attempting to take down a hunter.”</p><p>“Which is why we are here.” Hermione cleared her throat and sat up. “You know what we are against and you know how much that could help us. We could be ready if we worked together.”</p><p>“I believe we have had this conversation before, little witch.” Loki dared to smirk at her. Hermione kept her face stone-cold, pretending that she didn’t feel Tony’s gaze buried in her side. His questions would come later.</p><p>“You had nothing to gain last time.” Hermione pushed on, ignoring the frustration rising in her at the nickname. “This time, we can be mutually beneficial to each other. You are in quite the predicament here; I wonder what an eternity in the Asgard prisons would be like.”</p><p>“You don’t know anything about that.”</p><p>“Oh, but we do.” Tony piped in. “Thor has kindly explained to us what will happen if we release you. I’m sure you understand, us humans wanted to know that justice was served and all that.”</p><p>None of that was true, it was all speculation on their side, but clearly it was working. None of the Avengers dared to approach the subject of Loki with Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. was being ignored while they tried waited to have the conversation with Loki. It seemed like it was a plausible thing to happen, judging by the dismayed look on Loki’s face.</p><p>“At least in Asgard’s dungeons I would be hidden -” Loki said, mostly to himself as he caught the words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>“We could keep you hidden from Thanos, if that’s what it takes for you to share your knowledge.” Hermione saw an opportunity and she took it. This was obviously the best way to gain Loki on their side. As much as she wished to see him pay the price of his wrongdoings, she wanted to be able to interrogate him thoroughly first. It was the chance of a lifetime. “There is a spell – the Fidelius Charm – wizards use it to hide secrets. If we used it, wherever you stayed would become impossible for Thanos – for <em>anyone </em>– to find.”</p><p>Both Tony and Loki had questions. Hermione explained the spell as well as she could, carefully forming her words as not to use too many wizard terms. Loki wanted to know if it would hide him from Asgardian magical sight – which it should. Hermione didn’t know much about Asgardian magic, but the spell was ancient and incredibly powerful in its own right. Tony kept questioning the Secret-Keeper and the secondary keepers – as well as what would go under the Fidelius.</p><p>In the end, they have decided that there would be two Fidelius Charms cast. One would be to shroud the 77<sup>th</sup>’floor of the Stark Tower, essentially erasing it from existence. This would be where Loki would stay, with Hermione being the Secret-Keeper and the Avengers being secondary keepers.</p><p>The second charm would be on another secret – that Loki was alive and hiding on Midgard. The Avengers would bring in Nick Fury in on this, but S.H.I.E.L.D. as a whole would be under the impression that Thor would take Loki back to Asgard to face charges while he takes the Tesseract back. Thor would then also tell Asgard that Loki disappeared in the aftermath of the battle. The spell would make it so those not in the know would consider Midgard as the least likely hideout for Loki and not bother searching Earth for it.</p><p>Tony offered to be the Secret-Keeper for that one.</p><p>Loki begrudgingly agreed to helping them out – answering their questions and offering help with technology and magic. He did not promise to be nice or polite during that, but Hermione felt that she’d be able to take his rudeness if it meant leading the way on a magical or technological breakthrough.</p><p>It was then that Blaise’s patronus – a goldfinch – flew into the room.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not that I don’t trust you Hermione, but this is not going ahead without an Unbreakable Vow.”</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s stomach dropped at the sound of that. She knew that the two men were drawing their conclusions based on the name alone, but were wanting answers from her.</p><p>“An Unbreakable Vow is a binding magical contract between two parties. They are bound by their souls to keep the promise they make to each other. If one of them breaks the promise, the result is imminent death of that person. It’s not a spell I’d consider using lightly, but it may just work in this situation. “Loki did not look happy with her. “It would prevent either party from betrayal and both parties decide the terms of it.”</p><p>“It would make us trust you a lot more, Reindeer Games.” Tony pointed out.</p><p>“And pray tell, what benefit would that be to me?” Loki drawled. “Regardless, it seems like the rest of your little team would not let this proceed without me taking the Vow, it appears I have no choice.”</p><p>“There’s always a choice, but not always the one you’d be willing to make.” Hermione replied. She sighed and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her hear. The meeting was taking longer than she wanted it to and there was nothing more she wanted in that moment than for it to finish. So she could finally rest. “The spell itself requires three people – the two people swearing it and a wizard to witness.”</p><p>“There’s three of us here, we can do it now.” Tony said.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. She knew that logically they could do it there and then – a vow between Tony and Loki, with her as the Witness. It would make sense, as a binding agreement with the three beings agreeing to fight together – a witch, a human and a deity. However, she did not want to put Tony in the position of having the weight of the world thrust upon him with a promise he had to keep whether he liked it or not.</p><p>They noticed her hesitating.</p><p>“You don’t want him to do it.” Loki pointed out. “Are you already planning your betrayal? The binding words have not even been decided yet.”</p><p>“No – it’s not a betrayal. I wouldn’t.” Hermione quickly responded. “It’s just a lot to ask of someone. It’s okay, I can get Blaise in here in a moment and we can use me as the –“</p><p>“No can do, Hermione.” Tony stopped her mid-sentence. “You’re right, this is a lot to ask of someone. You’ve already accepted to be a Secret-Keeper and will play a momentous role in the future. I’m a lot more expendable than you, if Loki decided to push me to break the vow. Don’t give me that look, I’m well aware that this is not an act of kindness, but one of survival.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I don’t, but I want to. It will make sleep better at night if I know that I personally am standing between the planet I love and Loki.”</p><p>Hermione argued and Tony fought her back. No matter what she said or did, Tony stubbornly refused to change his mind. Loki did not interfere the two humans fighting, instead watching them leisurely from the bed. Even when Hermione brought up him almost dying not even a day ago by flying into the portal with a nuke, Tony did not waver.</p><p>Eventually, she gave up and let Tony be the one to take the vow. It left unease in her stomach, but in the end, it was his choice. She did all she could and no one was forcing him.</p><p>Coming up with the terms of the Vow was difficult and involved a lot of Blaise’s patronus flying in with demands and alterations (and refusal from the rest of the Avengers when Hermione requested them to come in person if they wanted to butt in some more.). In the end, they came to a conclusion that both sides were happy with.</p><p>Loki and Tony were stood near the bed, arms clasped on Hermione’s request. The witch stood facing them, her wand in hand.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>“Do proceed.”</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and pressed her wand into the men’s joined hands. The spell incantation flew from her lips and she gave the go ahead for them to start.</p><p>“Will you, Loki of Asgard, help the team known as Avengers, to the best of your ability as they attempt to fight Thanos and his associates and followers?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Hermione watched as a thin sliver of fire escaped from her wand and wound itself around their hands like a snake.</p><p>“Will you, Tony Stark, accept on the behalf of the team known as Avengers, that you will do everything in your power to keep Loki safe and out of the eye of his enemies, unfriends and persons he does not wish to see, up until the time Loki himself wishes for them to see him?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>A second glowing sliver coiled itself around their hands.</p><p>“Do you accept to not bring harm or act with malicious intent towards the people living on Earth unless they act with malicious intent towards you first, or are known to be in league with Thanos?”</p><p>“I accept.”</p><p>Third string tightly wound itself around them.</p><p>“And finally, will you, Hermione of the Midgard witches, keep every part of the Sceptre I have used during the invasion safe to the best of your ability and away from Thanos, his people, the organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as Asgardians, with the exception of when you deem it is needed to further the progress of the fight against Thanos?"</p><p>Hermione felt the spell change as the magic twisted with Loki’s words and brought her into the spell. That was not meant to happen. It was not planned. She saw Tony’s hand twitch, but Loki had a firm hold on it as he watched her intently.</p><p>They forgot about the Sceptre.</p><p><em>She </em>forgot about the Sceptre.</p><p>However, Loki did not forget and he used his magic and knowledge to bring her into the spell. For what reason, she didn’t know. She needed to find out though.</p><p>She didn’t want to accept, there had to be a reason why he wanted the Sceptre with her and she didn’t like not knowing. There had to be a catch there, somewhere.</p><p>But she had to. There was no other choice.</p><p>The spell was already in session and changed by Loki’s magic – she no longer held the position of the Witness, the one to break and nullify clauses during the casting.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>And so, the first pact in centuries between a god, a witch and a human was made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With all of the things going on in the world right now, this chapter took a long time to finish bc priorities.<br/>Hope everyone's staying safe, supporting BLM &amp; joining me in pretending Hatsune Miku/Daniel Radcliffe wrote Harry Potter instead of JKR bc trans rights are human rights. I'm not going to get overly political here (or in this fanfiction as it's not part of the main plot), but Hermione would absolutely be standing at the forefront of these protests and fighting people's rights, especially her characterisation in this fanfiction. Not forcing you into anything, but if you're confused or disagree - maybe it's time to do some reading.<br/>Also it was super hard to write because a lot of decisions had to be made so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of the Sceptre was a constant at the back of Hermione’s mind hours after the vow took place. She was preoccupied with other things, but from the moment that Natasha handed it to her, it just wouldn’t leave her mind. She knew it was just a was a phantom feeling, but she felt the weight of it in her beaded bag.</p>
<p>The change in the vow threw her completely and she was sure she was going to get to the bottom of it eventually, but the fact that she couldn’t sink her teeth into the mystery immediately did not please her. There were other priorities to deal with and her schedule was regrettably full for the coming days. It <em>had </em>to wait; Hermione knew that. She did not have to like it.</p>
<p>“The Fidelus Charm will make it look like the 77<sup>th</sup> Floor does not exist from the exterior, except for those who are in on the secret.” Blaise continued to explain. They were stood on said floor, discussing the logistics of it with Tony. Loki was lounging leisurely in the living space not far from them, appearing to pay them no mind. Hermione knew otherwise, but did not comment.</p>
<p>“What about how we enter it? The main entrance is through the elevator that J.A.R.V.I.S. operates, but it’s not like he can be sworn in on this.” Tony asked. “There are the stairs I suppose, but they’re usually emergency only.”</p>
<p>“We may need to use the stairs until we solve the J.A.R.V.I.S. and magic issue.” Hermione said after some thought. “We were going to integrate J.A.R.V.I.S. with magic regardless, but this will push it to a higher priority project. Once that is complete, we can swear him into being a secondary secret keeper in some way.”</p>
<p>“Until the integration, we lose camera and technology access to this floor – J.A.R.V.I.S. included. I don’t think even a microwave would work under the Fidelus without an upgrade.” Blaise hummed. “We could push some manual overrides for the cameras and basic necessities based on our existing research quite quicky if we connect them to one exterior output like a tablet. It’s the AI component that we never worked with.”</p>
<p>“Right – J.A.R.V.I.S. send the camera and microphone details to one of the StarkPads in my lab. We can push the manual override as soon as the Fidelus is live so we have security feeds on the area. If Loki needs anything, he can communicate with one of us through the StarkPad.”</p>
<p>The <em>we can keep an eye on him as well</em> was left unsaid, but understood by all.</p>
<p>“I can deal with that before we go back to the Helicarrier.” Blaise said.</p>
<p>Hermione wished that they didn’t have to go back to the Helicarrier at all. She did not want to face Fury or explain their plan to him. It was an unfortunate necessity though.</p>
<p>The plan for the day was as follows: after both Fidelus were cast, Hermione and Tony would give out their secrets to the Avengers that remained in the tower. Then, the two of them along with Blaise would go to the Helicarrier where they would join Natasha and Clint in debriefing Fury. Thor offered to remain in the tower with Loki, hoping to get a chance to speak to his brother (and not get ignored). Bruce would also stay, but he would be taking his rest. That left Steve to go back to the streets and help out the civilians in the surrounding area as much as he could. Once the debrief nightmare was done, Hermione would tell her secret to Natasha and Clint, but live out Fury. After that there were reports to make, notes on the Chitauri to write up that she did not trust herself to remember long term, calling her parents and finally going back to the tower and working on the magic upgrades to J.A.R.V.I.S.</p>
<p>Not to mention she had to deal with the sceptre at some point.</p>
<p>Hermione caught herself daydreaming of filling out a holiday form for a sabbatical in Hawaii when Tony and Blaise brought her back into the conversation.</p>
<p>“We’re ready to start, Hermione.” Blaise said.</p>
<p>“What? Oh, right. Yes, let’s start.” Hermione agreed as she pulled out her wand. “The faster this is done, the better.”</p>
<p>Loki followed them all out to the staircase by the elevator without fuss. It was hidden behind a false panel in the wall. The four of them stood in a semi-circle around the now shut door to the 77<sup>th</sup> floor. It appeared to be a regular emergency exit from the staircase – which was simple and plain in comparison to the rest of the Stark Tower (when not ruined by an alien invasion). The floor was chosen as it was designed to be used for visiting scientists – so it held a living area as well as some labs.</p>
<p>“I’ll start.” Blaise offered and pulled out his wand. The tip of it started to glow with various colours as he moved through the spells that many wizards used to protect their homes – avoiding the ones that were muggle specific. He stepped to the side when he was finished, letting Hermione take the lead.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get this over with. I suggest walking down to the 76<sup>th</sup> level until I finish casting. Usually buildings completely disappear when the spell is cast, I’m not sure how it will affect just a floor.”</p>
<p>There was some hesitation to the three men leaving, but when they realised Hermione outright refused to start with them still near her, they left. Blaise shouted up to her that they were safe on the floor below and only then did she start casting.</p>
<p><em>“The 77<sup>th</sup> Floor of the Stark Tower at 200 Park Avenue, New York.”</em> Hermione kept in her thoughts as she muttered through the long incantation of the Fidelus Charm. She felt the magic washing over her and seeping away to envelop the very bricks in the walls of the level. It pushed itself into every crevice and settled into a powerful barrier around it. The very reality around the storey twisted and creaked. Hermione had a feeling that magic altered the staircase itself, which made sense since it was technically part of the 77<sup>th</sup> Floor as well.</p>
<p>She walked down clutching the hand railing once she felt confident the spell was firmly settled into place.</p>
<p>“J.A.R.V.I.S. can you please cut audio for the next five minutes, thank you.” Hermione said. “This is so there is no record of me saying the secret. If someone watched it, they would be let in on it.”</p>
<p>“Initiated now, Miss.”</p>
<p>“The secret is the existence of the 77<sup>th</sup> Floor of the Stark Tower at 200 Pak Avenue, New York.” Hermione said clearly to the three men. As soon as the words left her lips, she knew it worked from the gaping look Tony had on his face.</p>
<p>“My stairs – the staircase just turned and extended.” He said, clearly processing the sight in awe. Hermione had a feeling that it would not be the last she would hear of the reality changing magic.</p>
<p>“Excellent, so it took away the entire floor. We can now safely enter and complete the second Fidelus.” Hermione started to walk back up, wondering if anyone taking the stairs from the 76<sup>th</sup> to the 78<sup>th</sup> floor would just take one staircase that takes twice as long to get up. “I’d appreciate if we hurried up, my magic is not infinite and I would like to rest sometime today.”</p>
<p>The second Fidelus was harder on Hermione, not that she would admit it. It has already been a long day even with the rest she had just before the vow. Her magic was quickly depleting and she was quite aware of that fact. She was just grateful that there were no more arguments and Loki mostly kept quiet – there was no energy left in her for unnecessary discussions.</p>
<p>“Granger, you go rest a bit before we go. I’ll sort the upgrades with Tony, alright?” Blaise offered and led her to one of the settees in the living area.</p>
<p>“You’re being unusually nice.” Hermione laughed, but did not oppose him. Gratefully, she settled into the comfortable settee, enjoying the fact that this was one of the few floors that weren’t affected by the invasion.</p>
<p>“Don’t get used to it.” Blaise winked and disappeared into the kitchen with Tony, probably spelling the microwave to work.</p>
<p>Hermione looked out of the large, wall-to-wall window onto the New York skyline. The sun was starting to settle over the broken buildings, in a strangely peaceful way. It was hard to believe that just that morning, a world-altering battle took place over the same city. For the first time that day, Hermione felt at peace.</p>
<p>That is, until she noticed Loki sitting down in her peripheral vision.</p>
<p>She tried to ignore him, but his gaze was burning through her. It was like a fly that was buzzing around near you, but was never close enough to swat away.</p>
<p>“You’re pushing awfully close to your limit, little witch.” Loki said.</p>
<p>“You don’t know anything about my limits.” Hermione sighed, wishing he never spoke up at all. She turned in her seat, so she could face him directly. Loki was still bruised and scuffed up from battle, but it was obvious that he was healing unusually quickly. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. There was no doubt that she currently looked and felt like death warmed up – and it would take days for even the smallest bruise on her to recover.</p>
<p>“Your magic is almost depleted.” He commented.</p>
<p>“It’s rude to look at someone’s magic like that.” Hermione retorted. She knew that she needed to keep her magic use at its bare minimum for a while and really shouldn’t have been the one to cast the charms – but Blaise didn’t know the full Fidelus incantation and there was no time to teach him. She did push herself, and will be paying the price. The fact that she was still awake did tell her that it wasn’t <em>that </em>bad yet though.</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” Hermione said firmly, ending the conversation.</p>
<p>Against her better judgement, she closed her eyes for a minute, pretending that Loki wasn’t there. She still felt his eyes on her, but tried her hardest to ignore it. She was surrounded by blissful silence for the first time that day and relished in it.</p>
<p>“I do wonder, are you curious about the Sceptre yet, little witch?”</p>
<p>Hermione opened one of her eyes, to see Loki staring down at where her beaded bag rested against her thigh.</p>
<p>“Will you tell me it’s significance?”</p>
<p>“No, it is for you to find out.”</p>
<p>“Then no, I am not.” <em>Lies, </em>she thought to herself.</p>
<p>The smirk that formed on Loki’s lips told her that he knew very well that she did not speak the truth.</p>
<p>Hermione refused to speak for the rest of the time it took Tony and Blaise to get the cameras and electronic equipment working again. Loki kept intently studying her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of shielding from his gaze.</p>
<p>That did not mean she wasn’t visibly relieved when they finally left the 77<sup>th</sup> floor, closing the door firmly on Loki.</p>
<p>“Once we’re done with our agenda for today, I will need to speak to you about your connection with Loki.” Tony mentioned as they walked down the stairs. Hermione felt herself tense up and counted her blessing that he was in front of her and not looking at her. Blaise sent her a panicked glance.</p>
<p>“You mean the patron God thing?” Hermione replied quickly.</p>
<p>“Yes, but also why he was so familiar with you during our conversation. I wasn’t aware of the fact that you had enough time to bargain with him before this.”</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, it was a waste of my time.” Hermione muttered. “But yes, I’ll answer your questions.”</p>
<p>Tony seemed pleased with her agreement. He didn’t mention it again, which she was grateful for.</p>
<p>Letting the rest of the Avengers remaining in the tower in on the secrets was quick and painless. Bruce took the information and admitted honestly that he wouldn’t be caught dead near the floor in fear of the Big Guy coming out. He made way for one of the rooms Tony offered to the Avengers to stay in – most of them did not have anywhere to stay in New York, and didn’t trust S.H.I.E.L.D. – especially after the nuke. Thor remained hopeful about talking to his brother after the agreement came into place, so he planned to go up to his floor as soon as they left. Steve stuck around to iron out the details they were going to give to Fury, before his plan of going into New York again.</p>
<p>Then they heard knocking on what was left of the window.</p>
<p>“Sirs and Miss, I believe we have a visitor.” J.A.R.V.I.S. announced.</p>
<p>Hermione wondered if her day could get any more complicated when they spotted Spider-Man sheepishly standing in the hole in the glass – coincidentally the one from which Tony was launched out of hours before.</p>
<p>“Uh – sorry for intruding! I was just looking for Greenwitch – I – well, thought she might be here?” Spider-Man fumbled with his words, showing his age even more. Hermione felt herself going pale as she quickly noticed how scuffed up he had become since she last saw him. “I went back and grabbed the pyramid things she used when everything died down, I thought…I thought she might want them back?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you were recruiting behind our back, Greenwitch.” Tony teased her, putting emphasis on the nickname. “I’ll notify the press of your new name for when the articles come out – hey Blaise do you want one too?”</p>
<p>“Not the time, Tony.” Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It was just her luck that Spider-Man appeared, before she even had the chance to speak to the Avengers about him. She honestly forgot about the young superhero until that moment. Guilt settled into her stomach at the thought.  “Alright, Spider-Man, was it? You might as well sit down.”</p>
<p>The kid awkwardly stepped into the tower and made his way to a settee. He dusted some rubble and debris off of the cushions and propped himself down on the edge. His eyes went wide as he registered just who everyone in the room was – and that none of them were wearing their identity hiding suits. In panic, he quickly covered his eyes with his hands.</p>
<p>“I saw nothing! I swear! There is definitely not Mister Stark and Mister Captain America and Mister Thor in the room!” He squeaked.</p>
<p>It made Hermione wonder <em>just </em>how young Spider-Man was.</p>
<p>“Alright, Spider-Man. It’s fine, you can stop shielding your eyes. Nothing we can do about this now.” Hermione stepped towards him, leaving the men to stand around waiting for an explanation. She turned to walk backwards and mouthed ‘sorry, I’ll explain later’ in their direction, before turning back around.</p>
<p>“I appreciate you coming to give these back, but how did you find me?”</p>
<p>“Well, before I found you, I saw everyone else – including Iron Man and the other wizard on a broomstick – fighting too and I thought that maybe it was some sort of team up or something. It was the most logical place to go first.” Spider-Man squeaked out. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think at all! I didn’t realise you will be without the costumes now and I didn’t want anyone to get their hands on these pyramids you gave me and – and –“</p>
<p>“Okay, deep breaths. You did nothing wrong.” Hermione heard meaningful coughing behind her. “I made the mistake of bringing you into this. I appreciate your help and it was very forward thinking of you to go back for these. The bottom line is that I should have told you to evacuate and not bring you into danger.”</p>
<p>Spider-Man looked visibly put out by Hermione’s statement.</p>
<p>“But people were in danger! I don’t usually fight any big guys – I just help out where I can it’s mostly petty thieves really – but I couldn’t have just left.” Spider-Man said.</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Why – uh – well – “ Spider-Man mumbled. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “…I’m fourteen.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Tony said. “You’re just a kid.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a kid.”</p>
<p>“Spider-Man, in our eyes you are. I have god-children near your age.” Hermione said firmly. “You are a minor and inexperienced. There is nothing wrong with that, but there is everything wrong with you having been on a battlefield. You could have died easily. We were struggling – and we’re as close to professionals as you can get for this type of thing.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was useful.” Spider-Man slumped into himself.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you were, son.” Steve cleared his throat and motioned for the rest of them to approach where Spider-Man and Hermione were sitting. “We appreciate your help, but we shouldn’t have put you in that situation either. That does not eliminate you having something special about you. Normal boys don’t scale buildings to enter them.”</p>
<p>It was then that Tony had an epiphany and clicked his fingers.</p>
<p>“I know you.” Tony said and Spider-Man squeaked. “You’re that superhero kid who everyone’s tweeting about.”</p>
<p>“<em>Tony Stark knows who I am.”</em> Spider-Man wheezed out, before trying to compose himself. “I mean, yeah, that’s me! Superhero and internet sensation at your service.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got to ask - are those webs of a biological origin?”</p>
<p>“No, I made them. They’re synthetic web fluid, kind of my own invention. The shooters too!” Spider-Man cheerfully turned his wrist to show Tony, who’s eyes glistened with interest at seeing the mechanism.</p>
<p>Hermione had a sudden urge to introduce Spider-Man to Harry, to show him why him running off on adventures since the age of eleven was inappropriate. Her thoughts quickly changed when she realised, they would probably get on like a house on fire. There was something similar about them though, something that she noticed the first time she met him. The way he was showing off to Tony – it wasn’t unlike how Harry was to Sirius when they first met him.</p>
<p>“Do boys on Midgard not have training as a part of their schooling? By the age of fourteen, my shield-brothers and I had three great adventures behind us.” Thor furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>“No, on Earth we have this thing called P.E. where it’s mostly running in circles and getting out of it with a note. It’s basically worthless.” Tony explained. Thor continued to frown, clearly disappointed in Earth’s schooling system.</p>
<p>“<em>Anyway.</em>” Hermione continued and quickly tried to think of how to turn the situation around. It couldn’t be solved that day, so she needed a different solution. “Clearly you’re not a normal teenager. However, it would be against my morals to just let you out of here and pretend like nothing happened. I also know better than to think you will go home and not pick up your costume ever again, just because I said so. Quite frankly, I am not sure what to do with you right now.”</p>
<p>Spider-Man appeared to look concerned at his predicament. The rest of the Avengers were curious of what Hermione was going to say.</p>
<p>“You do have a few options right now.”</p>
<p>“I do?”</p>
<p>“You do. I am not prepared to realise just about any of them right now, it’s been an extremely long day and this is not just a you and me concern. <em>However, </em>there is something you can decide right now. You give us an easy way to contact you in a couple of days so we can talk about these options, <em>or </em>I put a tracker on you and speak to your guardians instead.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t that much of a choice, Hermione had to admit to herself. She had some thoughts about how to keep Spider-Man out of trouble, but it would require some team discussions and coercion from her side. She did not have the time or energy to do them in that moment, so the best she could think of was a way to keep track of Spider-Man until her plans could fall into place.</p>
<p>“<em>Please don’t tell my aunt! </em>I mean – uh – what aunt? I didn’t say aunt…” Spider-Man laughed nervously. “I don’t know, maybe some sort of bat signal like in those films? I don’t really want to give you my number…I don’t want anyone finding out my identity through that.”</p>
<p>“Smart kid.” Tony agreed. “You’ll have to give us something though. Can’t have an untrained vigilante running around my city.”</p>
<p>“Right, no phone numbers.” Hermione mumbled. She looked over at Blaise, who shrugged at her. “Hold on – <em>wait</em> – Blaise come with me for a second. I think I have a solution. Do any of you have two of the same coin by any chance?”</p>
<p>Steve managed to scramble together two fifty cent coins after Thor shrugged helplessly and Stark asked her if Bitcoin would do. She pulled Blaise aside so they were not in Spider-Man’s view, and left him to entertain Tony and Steve by explaining his web shooters. Thor decided to follow the two wizards, curious about what they would do (and partially hoping he’d understand it more than the technology talk).</p>
<p>“Blaise, I need you to cast the Protean Charm on these coins.” Hermione explained, holding them out in her hand. “I’d do it, but you’d yell at me for fainting from magic exhaustion. Actually, throw a tracking spell on one of them as well. Just in case.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done that charm since my <em>NEWTs.” </em>Blaise moaned, but pulled out his wand.</p>
<p>“It’s not that hard, get a hold of yourself. They need to show the time and date of the next meeting.” Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“What is this magic, Lady Hermione?” Thor asked as he watched Blaise mutter the incantations.</p>
<p>“Protean Charm. It synchronises changes through objects. I will give one coin to Spider-Man and when we decide on when to meet, I will put that information on the coin we will keep. His coin will warm up as it shows the information on his as well. The tracking spell is there just in case something blows up in our faces before that and we need to find him.”</p>
<p>“That is a very clever piece of magic.” Thor said. “It reminds me of some of the spells my brother was known to cast. Usually they were tricks aimed at myself and my shield-brothers, but when the mood struck him, he used to create fanciful spells like this.”</p>
<p>“I hope he gets into one of those moods when the time comes to do some work.” Hermione muttered as Blaise finished with the spells. “Let’s go back now, we need to wrap this up.”</p>
<p>They came back to Tony and Spider-Man enthusiastically discussing engineering, and a Steve that looked like he lost the trail of the conversation long ago. He looked relieved to see them come back.</p>
<p>“If you spend this, or lose it, I will curse you with bad luck until you graduate college.” Hermione warned as she handed Spider-Man one of the coins. He nodded vigorously as he took it and almost dropped it into a crevice in the sofa in the process. He quickly picked it up.</p>
<p>“She can do that?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past her.” Blaise said.</p>
<p>“This coin has a time and date on it. It will change, when we decide when we will meet. Don’t worry, it will be outside school hours. You’ll feel the coin grow warm when I change it, but keep an eye on it just in case. The meeting place will be here – if that’s okay with you?” Hermione asked Tony.</p>
<p>“Sure, kid’s welcome to come back anytime after we fix the tower up a little.” The way the mask moved with Spider-Mans expressions was actually quite impressive, he did an incredible rendition of a child being told they’re going to Disneyland at hearing that.</p>
<p>“Did you get all that Spider-Man?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Yes! Keep an eye on coin for the time and date. Come here when that happens.” He nodded.</p>
<p>“Great. Okay, I don’t want to kick you out, but I’m having to kick you out. We were about to leave ourselves, so…” Hermione trailed off. “Stay out of trouble until then, preferably don’t do any superhero stuff if you can help it. Merlin, I didn’t even ask if you needed medical attention, do you need medical attention? You look worse than I last saw you.”</p>
<p>“Not to worry, I heal fast! None of this will be here by morning.”</p>
<p>Hermione was relieved to hear that. She felt awful for not asking about his health first – he just came back from an alien invasion just like them, for Merlin’s sake. She knew that her priorities were skewed for her own wellbeing, but she thought she got better with other people.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Spider-Man to leave after that, waving cheerfully at them as he jumped out of the window and webbed away. Hermione’s heart jumped to her throat at his initial drop. Her hands immediately went to her face as soon as he was gone as she rubbed her tired eyes and cheeks.</p>
<p>“If Fury puts up any sort of resistance when we get there, I’m turning him into a frog.” She muttered. “I have no need for any more surprises today.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“You’re telling me where Loki is <em>now</em>, Granger, or you’re <em>fired.</em>”</p>
<p>Hermione wanted to bury herself underground and never come out. To her side, she noticed Tony mouthing ‘ribbit, ribbit’ at her. It took everything she had not to roll her eyes at him.</p>
<p>They finally made it back to the Helicarrier. Natasha and Clint briefed Fury on the battle up until they captured Loki. They failed to tell him anything else – which was fine, it’s why Hermione, Blaise and Tony came back in the first place.</p>
<p>It was just their luck that Fury zeroed in on Hermione and decided that she would be the best person to interrogate.</p>
<p>“<em>I can’t tell you.” </em>Hermione groaned out. “It’s literally impossible. There are some ancient spells in play right now and I am physically unable to tell you where he is. Even if I tried, I can’t.”</p>
<p>“<em>Granger.”</em></p>
<p>“Loki is alive and he is on Midgard.” Tony stepped up, taking Hermione’s spot in front of Fury. He gently led her to sit down in the seat opposite Fury’s desk. “This is a secret that is guarded by one of two Fidelus Charms that were cast today. It is the most information you will get on his location for now, <em>and </em>since I let you in on the secret, you can’t tell anyone now. You’ve got to pinkie promise that.”</p>
<p>Fury glared down at Tony’s outstretched pinkie finger.</p>
<p>“Like hell I will, Stark. Loki is –“ Fury suddenly choked on his words, as if his throat refused to let the air through the vocal cords. He became visibly frustrated as he tried to speak of Loki’s state of living. “Is this why you can’t tell me, Granger?”</p>
<p>“I am under the same spell. Tony is the Secret-Keeper of it, and he is the only one who can give out the information. Before you get any ideas – he has to willingly give it. Coercion of any kind will not work.”</p>
<p>“You mentioned a second secret.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Hermione trailed off. “For the safety of this mission, I cannot tell you that one either. We have hidden a location. That’s all I’m telling you.”</p>
<p>Fury easily put two and two together.</p>
<p>“Granger – you’re fired. Congratulations. Zabini, looks like you’re up for a promotion.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked shellshocked.</p>
<p>“If you’re firing Hermione, I’ll put in my resignation.” Blaise replied easily. “Won’t be the same without her.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations on no longer answering to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony patted her on the shoulder. “Coincidentally, Stark Industries is hiring. Your interview is next week.”</p>
<p>“You’re not poaching my employees right in front of me, Stark.” Fury growled out.</p>
<p>“Not poaching. You literally <em>just </em>fired her. I came a long way taking opportunities presented to me.” Tony shrugged. “Besides, I think Hermione here will appreciate a boss that listens to her full explanation before threatening with job loss. I heard that a positive work environment is all the rage these days, but what do I know? I only run a multi-billion-dollar company.”</p>
<p>“Pepper runs that company more than you do.” Natasha finally spoke up from the side.</p>
<p>“And she does so <em>wonderfully</em>, you’ll love her Hermione.” Stark agreed.</p>
<p>Hermione took a deep breath and processed the information handed to her. The firing was unexpected. She didn’t <em>want </em>to be fired, she worked herself to the bone to get to where she was. <em>However</em>, there was potential in not being under S.H.I.E.L.D’s intellectual property and NDA policies when it came to the sceptre.</p>
<p>“I will finish explaining what I came here to say, <em>without anyone interrupting me</em> and then I will be on my way. I’ll collect my personal items on the way out and leave my badge.” Hermione straightened up in her chair. It was not the time to dwell on <em>being fired for the first time in her life oh my Merlin how will she explain that to her parents. </em>“As far as S.H.I.E.L.D. will know, Thor will take back the Tesseract <em>and </em>Loki back to Asgard in the next few days. What will actually happen is Thor will take back the Tesseract and claim to Asgard that Loki has gone missing in the battle, presumed dead. This will effectively erase any trace of his existence from anyone actively searching for him. The reason we are doing this is because he was answering to a being he called Thanos. He will attack again – this is guaranteed. Tony has seen the army behind the portal and there is no weapon we currently have that would save us if he decided to come full force. We are hiding – that person – because he agreed to help us find ways to protect ourselves against Thanos in exchange for safety. The Avengers as a team made the call to do that. There is nothing you can do about that.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure we can trust him?”</p>
<p>“Yes, to some extent.” Blaise replied. “I have asked him, Hermione and Tony to take an Unbreakable Vow where we tried to cover any way he could betray us – or we him.”</p>
<p>“How bad is the threat?” This time Fury asked Tony directly.</p>
<p>The man visibly paled as he thought of that moment in the portal. He sucked in a breath and gathered his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Worse than you can imagine. Those weapons you made from the Tesseract research behind our back? Barely would make a scratch. Think of the worst Lovecraftian horrors and multiply them by – oh I don’t know, an army of a few billion?”</p>
<p>Fury remained silent for a moment and looked over everyone stood in his office. Hermione saw Clint and Natasha off to the side, nodding their heads at Fury’s unspoken question.</p>
<p>“Fine, you do what needs to be done. I want frequent updates on the progress though. I won’t tell the Council of this and keep them to the official story. This is between us.” Fury agreed. Hermione exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I may have something things that could help with this, but I make no promises.”</p>
<p>“That’s all we can ask for.” Tony said. “I will be in charge of sending you information. I’m still taking Doctor Granger though – and of course Doctor Zabini. No take-backsies.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt herself being ushered out of the room along with everyone else before Fury decided to say another word. The second the door closed behind them, she slumped into Blaise’s shoulder, who patted her head with sympathy.</p>
<p>“I hope you have decent tea and kettles in the tower, Tony.” Hermione groaned out.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know, I run on black coffee that my robots make me.”</p>
<p>“That fills me with so much confidence.” She muttered.</p>
<p>It was hard to believe that she was actually fired. With Blaise typing out his resignation on his phone while they stood there, it would mean that W.E.I.R.D. would disband completely. Sure, it would reform as something else at Stark Industries if Tony kept his word, but they would have to go through the wizard bureaucratic system <em>again. </em>With S.H.I.E.L.D.’s backing they managed to skip through a lot of hoops and keep the International Confederation of Wizards mostly happy (her being who she was and having multiple formidable British wizard’s backing helped too). The issue with Stark Industries was that it was exclusively on American soil. That meant that they fell under MACUSA jurisdiction only.</p>
<p>MACUSA <em>did not </em>like Hermione.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking so hard about?” Natasha asked her, seeing her start to hit her head repeatedly against Blaise’s shoulder. He tried his best to minimise the damage she would cause to herself.</p>
<p>“Diplomacy.”</p>
<p>Clint nodded solemnly with shared understanding.</p>
<p>“Right – I think we need to head out. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m just about over today. I say we take a day off tomorrow. And the day after. You’re all welcome back at my tower for as long as you need, <em>especially </em>tonight. We can get shawarma. I still don’t know what that is, but I think it may be one of the few places still open right now.” Tony clasped his hands together and grinned at them.</p>
<p>“Is it food? Please tell me shawarma is food.” Blaise begged.</p>
<p>“It is a form of food, yes.” Natasha answered him.</p>
<p>“Let’s stop loitering outside Fury’s office in case he comes back out and go. I’m starving.” Clint agreed. “I’ll fly us back to Stark Tower. I’m sure they won’t mind us borrowing a jet.”</p>
<p>“I think they will, but I’m not going to stop you.” Natasha smiled.</p>
<p>The group left and eventually found a jet to settle into (Clint had to knock out some poor unsuspecting S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) – excluding Tony who flew ahead in his Iron Man suit. Natasha pulled out a tablet to scroll through the media coverage of the alien invasion once they set off.</p>
<p>“They’re calling it the Battle of Manhattan.” She tells them all. “Most journalists are writing positive stories on ‘The Avengers’ saving the city – looks like Stark’s PR team is working fast.”</p>
<p>“That or it’s S.H.I.E.L.D.’s PR team.” Blaise pointed out, stretching out in one of the seats in the back.</p>
<p>“Doubtful after the whole nuke stunt they pulled.” Clint said.</p>
<p>“Besides, they’re calling Granger ‘Greenwitch’ which tells me Stark messaged them. Looks like you’ve got a nickname too, Zabini.”</p>
<p>“Well come out with it, what is it?” Blaise sat up attentively in his seat, preening at the idea of his own superhero name. Hermione laughed slightly at that, remembering his displeasure at agreeing to the task in the first place. He did always like attention though</p>
<p>“They’re calling you ‘Needletail’”</p>
<p>“Needletail? <em>Needletail? </em>Am I some kind of bird to those people? Someone contact Stark, I’m going to have words with him when we land. Bloody Needletail, couldn’t they have called me something better?” Blaise exclaimed dramatically.</p>
<p>“I think it may be to do with you using the broom the entire time.” Hermione yawned.</p>
<p>“I also used my magic the entire time! What about The Great Wizard? The Mighty One? Spellcaster? Magic Man? No, that one was bad, not Magic Man. What about Sorcerer Supreme?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, looks like you’re stuck with Needletail. No one gets to pick their superhero nickname.” Natasha grinned at him impishly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, do you think Crossbones would be called Crossbones if he had a choice in it?” Clint pointed out. “Actually, I take that back, he <em>definitely </em>would still call himself Crossbones”</p>
<p>Their light-hearted argument over superhero nicknames continued until they landed on the damaged Stark Tower. Hermione listened in with half an ear, slowly being lulled into sleep with the sound of the jet engine. She thought of her future and the future of the world as a whole, her chest hurting at the idea of another war.</p>
<p>Sleep took her as she dreamt of Thanos and the second figure, and the army of a billion Chitauri some light years away from them, slowly making their way back towards Earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! I did not forget about this fanfiction. I had a shocking few months (I mean who didn't, 2020 as a whole was awful) which meant creative writing was the last thing on my mind.<br/>Managed to churn out a 6k chapter this weekend after getting some inspiration, so I'm pretty happy with it! Not my best chapter, but it's getting the ball rolling into more writing so that's important.<br/>Hope everyone's staying safe &amp; enjoying this fanfic! Thank you for supporting it, your kudos and comments mean a lot &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawarma reminded Hermione of the ‘Great Take-Out Tour of London’ that she was a participant in along with Harry and Ron, when the three of them decided to get a flat together after the war. They quickly realised that now they had the time to make food taste good, rather than just make it nutritious, they weren’t up to the task. Harry had an aversion to cooking after the Dursleys, Hermione never learned to cook and Ron simply couldn’t be bothered. It was quickly decided that they would live on take-out and made a thing of it. It lasted three years, before the rest of their friends caught on and put a stop to it, claiming that it was no way to live.</p>
<p>Hermione and her list of top seventeen pizza places within a five-mile radius of their flat, would beg to differ. Regardless, the shawarma event brought back memories of the times the three of them squeezed together on a lumpy sofa and talked about whatever happened that day – good or bad. It always felt like it was just them against the world - like when they first went on the run and camped in the Forest of Dean. It was nice, Hermione cherished those moments.</p>
<p>Sitting alongside the other Avengers at a makeshift table made out of four smaller ones pushed together, at a shawarma restaurant that graciously opened up for the tired heroes, brought the same feelings. At the end of a long day they were all just glad to have good food and company.</p>
<p>Tony, of course, paid the restaurant generously even when the owner tried to refuse payment out of gratitude. The rest of the team scrounged up whatever coins and bills they has as well – including a pure gold coin from Thor – to let Natasha hide somewhere in the restaurant for the owner to find later.</p>
<p>“Is that Asgard’s currency?” Steve, who found them on their walk from the tower to the restaurant that Tony spotted during the battle, asked as he examined another one of Thor’s coins.</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed.” Thor said. “Although we do rarely use them. Us Asgardians have no need for more gold when our entire realm is built of it. They are mostly used when merchants and artisans arrive from other realms, like Vanaheim or Nidavellir.”</p>
<p>Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in how Asgard worked as she quietly listened in to the conversation. Her thoughts kept wandering back to what she wanted to ask Loki first – what would be the starting point to that cursed agreement they made hours prior. The topic was just so vast – and she questioned whether she could stop herself from asking more selfish questions. <em>Why </em>did he, an Asgardian Sorcerer, choose to get involved with mortals in such a way? What was out there besides Asgard – and how different Vanaheim and Nidavellir were from what the books claimed.</p>
<p>She quietly pondered the subject, chewing on the bites of shawarma when both her and Blaise’s phones buzzed at the same time. Glancing at each other in unison, they pulled out the devices. Hermione had a feeling she knew what it was about.</p>
<p>“When you’re working for me, you’re both getting StarkPhones. This is a tragedy.” Tony said, noticing the mobile phones in their hands. They weren’t any sort of official brand – the phone parts were frankensteined together from many pieces as they needed to make them work in magic-heavy areas. There was no point using brand new models for that.</p>
<p>Hermione ignored him and instead pulled up her email app. There were a few messages there, sent in close succession to each other. She decided it made most sense to read in chronological order, so the email from HR got pulled up first.</p>
<p>It was simple, formal and to the point. Her position of W.E.I.R.D. Head Researcher was terminated, her last wage would be paid at the end of the month and there was a request to send back any S.H.I.E.L.D. property. There was also mention of a surprisingly large bonus in there, probably as a deterrent against any unfair dismissal cases she’d file against S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that she could, as she had a bigger chance of winning the lottery than going against S.H.I.E.L.D.’s legal department. If anything, she’d send something back to them that would make their tech go haywire for a while as an act of revenge.</p>
<p>“As of right now, I’m no longer an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Hermione said, closing the email and opening the next one. “I think my parents are going to throw a fit when they find out.”</p>
<p>“They’re probably already raising hell on the Helicarrier.” Blaise agreed.</p>
<p>The next email was, interestingly enough, about the Avengers Initiative.</p>
<p><em>Please note that the position of </em>Avengers Initiative Consultant <em>is independent from the position of </em>W.E.I.R.D. Head Researcher <em>and any agreements, clauses and contracts in reference to </em>Avengers Initiative Consultant <em>remain in place. This position is an unpaid vocation, however S.H.I.E.L.D. offers to cover some expenses incurred. Please refer to the S.H.I.E.L.D. payroll handbook for the expense procedure as well as an extensive list of what is covered. </em></p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“What is so funny, friend Hermione?” Thor asked curiously. It looked like Blaise just read the same message, as she saw him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“S.H.I.E.L.D. decided that the best course of action is to make me an <em>unpaid consultant </em>for the Avengers. Literally in one day they dropped us into the initiative, threatening to take away my funding, then <em>take away my funding anyway </em>and still think they can keep me on for when they need me? Absolutely not. They can go suck on Merlin’s saggy balls for all I care.” Hermione huffed angrily. “You can book me in for that interview, Tony. Staying as a consultant could offer me some leeway in the magic research, but I’d rather fight MACUSA for the next <em>decade </em>to approve it than let S.H.I.E.L.D. have any part in it, anymore.”</p>
<p>“Interview begins. Welcome to the team, Doctor Granger. You got the job. You as well, Doctor Zabini. Interview over. Like I said to Fury earlier, you are a part of the team whether you like it or not.” Tony grinned at the two wizards. “Naturally, you will have to meet Pepper, but I’m sure she will have no objections.”</p>
<p>“I have one objection.” Natasha leaned forward in her seat, bringing attention to herself for the first time that evening. She looked like a cat considering its prey. “Who is this MACUSA you will need to fight?”</p>
<p>“I see no reason not to tell you.” Blaise took it upon himself to reply, after a thought. “MACUSA is the American magical government and they are – well – not fond of Granger, to put it mildly. Don’t give me that look, I’ve had privacy spells go up the second we sat down.”</p>
<p>“They have the authority on Statue of Secrecy breaches in America. Wasn’t an issue when I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and had clearance from the International Confederation of Wizards. They will be less happy when they hear a non-government organisation wants to take over, on their territory no less.” Hermione sighed. “But if it means S.H.I.E.L.D. can keep its conceited nose out of my business, I will take that chance. I’m mad enough they put mum and dad in danger today.”</p>
<p>“Your mum and dad signed up for this.” Blaise pointed out. Seeing the confusion on some of the Avengers faces, he continued. “Hermione’s parents are ex-agents. Smart and lucky enough to retire, but…”</p>
<p>“But S.H.I.E.L.D. fieldwork is not something you retire from.” Clint finished for him, understanding. “No wonder your name sounded familiar. The Grangers are legendary, the only pair of Agents that retired with all their limbs and senses intact in, what, a decade?”</p>
<p>Thor looked at Hermione approvingly, seemingly impressed she came from a ‘line of warriors’. He listened attentively to Clint telling the rumours and stories of her parents’ missions during their long career. Hermione took that time to finish looking through her messages, with Blaise and Tony peering over her shoulders. There wasn’t much else in there – a few NDAs, a hilarious request to recommend individuals qualified to take her position and a 72-hour deadline for collecting her personal items and returning her badge. She did forget to do that when they left the helicarrier earlier.</p>
<p>Blaise offered to clean out their lab the next day – luckily for them, between Blaise and Hermione they made sure almost <em>all </em>of the research and inventions were considered their personal items. Those that weren’t were already given out to Agents – and they were fine with them having those. They were serving their intended purpose – but they were only small pieces of the bigger picture that was not out to the public yet. Besides, if worsts comes to worst, both Blaise and Hermione had manual overrides to all of them. Hermione never fully trusted <em>any </em>government after the war, and was glad that she put those fail-safes in place. To further annoy Fury, instead Blaise dropping their badged off while he could, they would owl them directly to the director with a few hours spare to the deadline.</p>
<p>Tony pulled in a quiet Bruce into their conversation once they started discussing the lab spaces. The man perked up when they mentioned a shared space separate from Loki’s floor and he hesitantly offered up his knowledge as they planned it out. Tony was sketching it all out roughly on a napkin using a pen that Steve offered, all while complaining about the primitiveness of using paper. While the scientists were heatedly arguing over their corners in the lab, Steve joined Thor in listening to Clint and Natasha talk about the Grangers.</p>
<p>It all felt natural, as if the battle bonded them in ways that couldn’t be described. Finally, after many hours the last of the tension and stress momentarily left everyone. They talked of the past and the future, in positive ways that brought them hope.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was a couple of days later that Hermione got a call from her mother. By that point, she has settled into Stark Tower (Tony tried to give her a whole <em>floor</em>, but she disagreed and became floor-mates with Blaise and Bruce) and was having a well-deserved break. In Hermione’s definition, that meant falling elbow-deep into MACUSA legislatures, setting up two labs and doing her best to ignore the fact Loki was just above her head.</p>
<p>Thor left earlier that day for Asgard, taking the Tesseract and ‘Loki’ with him. What any onlookers would have seen was a bound Loki being taken away with Thor, when in fact it was a few well-crafted spells courtesy of Blaise. Hermione was still on a magic ban, so she couldn’t help. Instead, she said her goodbyes to Thor and gave him a piece of Harry’s two-way mirror in hopes that it would work in Asgard if they needed to communicate. Harry sent it to her with no hesitation, but did write that he would be coming to visit pertaining the sudden appearance of ‘Greenwitch and Needletail’ in the muggle news.</p>
<p>Hermione did take the two-way mirror to Loki once it arrived, to confirm whether it would work. She left the floor aggravated and wanting to throw a vase at Loki’s head, but with a clear answer that it was sufficient for the task.</p>
<p>Hermione was back in her quarters, unpacking another box of ancient tomes to put on her new bookshelves (not magical in any way, instead a sleek, modern thing that took up almost an entire wall), when the call finally came. Relief washed over her as she saw her mum’s number on the screen – all her outbound calls were going to voicemail.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Honey, I saw you’ve been trying to call.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Mum, of course. Are you and dad okay? It’s been days and I haven’t heard from you.” Hermione said. Her mum’s voice on the other side of the receiver sounded hoarse and tired – like she just woke up from a long, restless sleep.</p>
<p><em>“We’re fine now, honey. There was a bit of an incident just as we were leaving your wards – clever little things, those were – and we were hospitalised in the end.” </em>Hermione’s whole body screamed to apparate straight over to where her parents were. <em>“Your father is well – how do I say this – he’s in an induced coma. He will be fine, the doctors said so, but his body just needs some time.”</em></p>
<p>“Mum, where are you, I’m coming over.”</p>
<p><em>“No such thing, honey. I swear we’re fine. You need to be resting as well and I imagine you’re too busy at the moment to worry about old agents like us.</em>” Monica Granger laughed lightly and then started coughing. Hermione waited patiently for the coughing fit to finish. <em>“I’ve been told your status has changed as well.”</em></p>
<p>“That did happen.” Hermione admitted. Shame filled her insides, growing into a knot in her throat. “I’m sorry if I disappointed you, but…it’s for the best. There’s a lot going on and I can’t tell you all of it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is it Australia bad?”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione pursed her lips. That was her code with her parents, from when the wizarding war started to pick up and she fretted so much that she almost obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia. It didn’t happen, but it was what she claimed she did to everyone else. Her parents promised her to stay away from missions in Great Britain for a while though, not only to go with her lie, but also for their safety. From then on, ‘Australia’ was their marker of something bigger going on that they couldn’t fully explain. That there was a danger coming and secrets would be made.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s Australia bad. That thing…whatever it was it isn’t over. That’s all I can say.” Hermione responded.</p>
<p>Her mum didn’t say anything for a moment, quietly pondering it.</p>
<p><em>“I understand. We are very proud of you. A job does not define your worth and sometimes I did use to say to Wendell that you’ve outgrown this place, you know. It’s for the best.</em>” Hermione smiled hearing that. A weight lifted off her shoulders knowing she has her mum’s approval. <em>“Once Wendell and I are discharged, we do expect to visit you to check on you for ourselves – where are you working now?”</em></p>
<p>“It’s up in the air a little bit, but Stark Industries. Not sure in what capacity yet, Blaise and I are in talks with Tony Stark to work out the details. There’s not much to say yet.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You be careful around that Stark, honey. The media has mixed feelings about him, but his file is even worse. I do hope he is a good man, but even good men have flaws. You do not need anymore recklessness in your life.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he’s not the one I’m worried about.” Hermione said before she could stop herself, her mind turning to Loki. “I’ll explain more when it’s safe. Please keep me updated on you and dad. You two were meant to be retired.”</p>
<p><em>“I think after this, the retirement will be permanent.”</em> Hermione wanted to ask what that meant, her mind offering the words of Clint mentioning loss of limbs or senses during their meal a few days before. <em>“We have good doctors looking out for us here, they even put us in a nice separate part of medical. Your father is in the bed next to Coulson, bless his heart.”</em></p>
<p>Hermione froze hearing that name.</p>
<p>“Mum, Phil Coulson is dead.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nonsense. I can see him from here. He doesn’t look good and I’m not sure in what state he will pull through with the amount of tubes coming out of him, but Coulson is made of strong stuff. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t waste resources on pulling back men from the dead.” </em>
</p>
<p>“That’s…that’s not what Fury said. He said he’s dead.” Hermione felt her heart jump to her throat. He was alive. Coulson was alive. Fury lied to them. Unsurprising, but it still <em>hurt. </em></p>
<p><em>“I don’t know what to tell you, honey. They cleared my vision and that sure is Phil.” </em>Her mother continued. <em>“There may be something else going on, or they weren’t sure he would make it. I don’t know. You saying that worries me.”</em></p>
<p>“It worries me too, trust me.”</p>
<p><em>“Right.</em>” Monica paused. <em>“I’ll do my best find out more, but you know how it is.”</em></p>
<p>Hermione knew from her mum’s tone of voice that she would investigate off the record for her. It wasn’t unheard of for S.H.I.E.L.D. to twist the truth, but blatant lying to your own Agents was less common. Omitting the truth, sure. Some secrets were on need-to-know basis only. However, lying over another Agent’s death unless they were<em> disposed</em> of wasn’t something that Hermione ever had happen. There had to be a reason Fury did it.</p>
<p>She wasn’t pleased to realise it was now her job to tell the rest of the Avengers. She wasn’t sure how they were going to take it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The doctors are coming in; I have to go now. Can’t talk through a check-up.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Please take care of yourself. Call me when dad wakes up.” Hermione pleaded.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, honey. You keep yourself safe as well. Bye.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione put her phone down, made it over to the modern, brand new sofa in the living area and collapsed face-first into it. Her nostrils filled with the smell of plastic and newness as she processed the conversation. She felt to relieved to hear that all three of them were alive. She didn’t realise it, but in her heart, she was mourning Coulson. Hearing she may still see him alive – and both her parents as well – thrilled her. Breaking the news to everyone else was another issue – she wasn’t sure if she even should.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Doctor Granger, Mr Stark and Doctor Zabini are currently at your door.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione groaned and stifled a scream into the plush sofa. There was not a moment of peace to gather her senses. She turned over, but decided to remain laid down on the sofa. She was still technically advised to rest and felt no need to move.</p>
<p>“Please let them in, JARVIS. Thank you.” She said out loud, looking up at the ceiling. She loved everything about JARVIS and couldn’t wait to get into the details of how he worked. Tony was truly a genius to essentially create life.</p>
<p>“Hello again, Glinda.” Tony announced as he stepped into her quarters. Hermione glanced his way and saw Blaise trailing behind him, looking more relaxed than she’d seen him in the last few days.</p>
<p>“What do I owe the pleasure?” She asked, motioning to the other sofas surrounding the coffee table in a neat half-circle. Gracefully, the two men took their seats.</p>
<p>“A few things.” Tony started as he sprawled himself over the sofa, showing no care for the world. Hermione knew different by then. “Pepper will be in town by the end of the week and after I take her to a romantic evening to grovel for worrying her, she asked to schedule some time in to meet you two.”</p>
<p>“We expected that one, so that’s fine. Is there anything we need to prepare?” Blaise asked.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tony considered his next sentence. “The Avengers are cleared for the Statue of Secrecy. While that includes a lot of people, I do not believe it involves Pepper or the HR department. How much can you tell her?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry much about it if we were anywhere else, but America.” Hermione admitted. “Things run a bit differently here.”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you explained it to me, we could come up with a solution. Say that you told Pepper while visiting England, or something else.” Tony said. “America’s the land of the free, I’m finding it hard to believe that we’re the strict ones here.”</p>
<p>“Free speech is a muggle invention.” Blaise smiled grimly.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s start from the beginning then. Is the magical equivalent to our government really so different?”</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated greatly when trying to find words to explain MACUSA to Tony. He needed to know – it was his company on the line, his word and he could only help them if he understood the history.</p>
<p>“MACUSA stands for Magical Congress of the United States of America. They’re one of the youngest magical governments in the world and…some would say the most controversial. Don’t give me that look, I’m not just saying that because I’m British, you’ll see why in a second.” Hermione frowned as Tony motioned for her to continue. “I don’t blame them for a lot of it, they had a rough start with many wizard criminals and crooks seeing an opportunity in America. Difficult choices had to be made. This isolated them from muggles – they call them no-majs, people with no magical powers – to the point that they actually banned any relations – friendly or otherwise – with muggles outright. You couldn’t be friends with your neighbour, you couldn’t marry, nothing. If someone caught you being a little too friendly with a muggle shopkeeper, it was an issue. Strict penalties were put in place for those who tried.”</p>
<p>Hermione trailed off, thinking back to the various punishments that she read about. Some worse than others.</p>
<p>“How can you even enforce that?”</p>
<p>“How can you segregate people of colour?” Hermione responded.</p>
<p>“Point taken. When did it stop?”</p>
<p>“Well…officially? The law has changed in the late 90s, but there were pockets of wizarding communities who were basically keeping their indiscretions to themselves and told MACUSA nothing for a while beforehand. Lucky for them, America is a large place and each community elected a representative to be a part of the Congress. It’s led by a President, not unlike the Muggle American system. There’s no popular vote or electoral college here though. The President used to be a title won with a duel. Nowadays, its who the congress decides is the best fit at the time. MACUSA itself has its latest headquarters in only one part of the country, and they don’t really visit other states often in an official capacity. The law is still broken and there are people fighting it still – muggle spouses or children still cannot inherit magical property, money or be considered the first point of contact if the family wizard ends up hospitalised in a magical hospital, or dies.”</p>
<p>“In the 90s…it’s just been two decades and they still barely have any fundamental rights.” Tony said. Hermione nodded. “Surely other wizard governments had something to say about this? Or even us, the muggles? Especially with the outcries from the Black Rights and LGBTQ+ movements. They couldn’t have ignored the protests and the riots.”</p>
<p>“America as a whole always had a ‘I do what I want’ attitude – both the muggle and the magical counterpart. The International Confederation of Wizards tried to intervene a few times, but MACUSA was a hesitant participant in the ICW already and there were fears they would shut themselves off completely. We always got told it was their way of enforcing the Statue of Secrecy – which by the way, still potentially breaking it here even with S.H.I.E.L.D. backing, you’re welcome – and in their honest opinion, other countries should follow their example.”</p>
<p>“Besides, wizards for centuries have seen themselves above muggles. They saw the protests as an example of why <em>they </em>were better. Wizards may not discriminate the colour of your skin, but Merlin help you if your parents aren’t wizards as well, or if you’re born a squib – non-magical child of magical parents. Bigotry is rampant and there’s a ‘we don’t speak of it, therefore it doesn’t exist’ policy for a myriad of other issues…yeah. As a society, we’re not much better.” Blaise pointed out. “Since the last war we’ve been improving, but some people just don’t want to change.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Tony hummed and sat back, thinking. “You did say that you can now be friends with muggles and marry them. That’s a loophole, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m not marrying you.” Hermione said flatly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean me.”</p>
<p>“Or Pepper Potts.” She added.</p>
<p>“Again, not my point. What does the legislation say about when it is okay for you to tell a muggle you’re magical? Like, do they need to take a vow? I’m trying to follow here, but it seems like a really broad law with too many loopholes.”</p>
<p>“It is a broad law with too many loopholes.” Blaise agreed. “I’m actually not sure of the details. I never had to think about it.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t clear. The Statue talks more about using magic out in the open, loudly talking about it, etcetera” Hermione paused to think. The legislation was strict and broad from what she remembered. “The muggle has nothing <em>they </em>had to do, it’s all on the wizard. You can tell someone about yourself, but you can only take them to magical areas if they’re family. A wizard can technically tell who they want, but if the muggle then goes telling people about it…the wizard is the one who gets the punishment. The muggle just gets Obliviated – has their memories erased. I believe that the American legislation states that any wizard can be brought in for questioning under veritaserum – truth potion – at any point to declare who they told and why. They can enforce the law if they simply don’t like your reason.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded in understanding. Hermione noticed that he looked a lot more relaxed than at the start of the conversation and that concerned her.</p>
<p>“I’ll be honest, I expected much worse.” Tony said eventually. “As my new employees, you will need to tell Pepper and I about anything that may affect your work performance. Magic having an effect on tech – in an extremely technologically advanced building especially – is one of those. That solves half of our problem. For the other one, I think I may have a plan.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Stark Industries prides itself in being one of the most diverse companies in the USA. Statistically there <em>have </em>to be wizards working with us in some capacity. We just have to find them and get them on our side.” Tony started to explain. Hermione started to think she knew where he was going with it. It had potential. “If the magical politicians are anything like their non-magical equivalents, their main issue will be two foreign nationals trying to make changes in ‘their country’. We need American wizards on our side, ideally involved in the project. If they have connections in MACUSA, even better, but I don’t want to get my hopes up if they’re working for a non-magical company.”</p>
<p>They discussed the plan more, brainstorming ideas of how to actually reach out to the potential witches and wizards without making them run, hide or report them to MACUSA before getting a chance to explain. In the end, their ideas were okay at best and ranged from a company-wide email with a secret message to magically altering the entrance to the tower for some time. It all came to a moot point and they decided that they probably needed fresh ideas from a different source. When Pepper was brought into the know, they would try again.</p>
<p>After the discussion, they didn’t make any moves to leave, so the three scientists settled into quiet contemplation for a few moments.</p>
<p>“I wonder what everyone else is doing.” Blaise wondered out loud after a while.</p>
<p>“Thor is lying to his parents up in Asgard. Natasha and Clint are back in S.H.I.E.L.D. for the foreseeable future.” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“Rogers is debating whether to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki is contemplating the meaning of life a few floors up from us.” Tony added.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mister Banner is currently setting up his laboratory.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Thanks JARVIS. That reminds me, we need to get a head start on making JARVIS magic-proof. I’ll sleep a lot better when I know he can keep an eye on Loki.” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Hermione agreed. “We can start tomorrow then. I did want to mention though, you’re taking this extremely well.”</p>
<p>Tony went quiet, his smile disappearing from his mouth. Hermione noticed his eyes getting that faraway look in them. His muscles tensed and one of his hands went to scratch at the edge of his arc reactor.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, stranger things have happened.” He murmured out. “That or it hasn’t hit me yet.”</p>
<p>Hermione decided not to push. She recognised that Tony was well, not okay. Not surprising, he has gone through a myriad of traumatic and stressful experiences – not just recently, but over the course of his life. There was baggage there that definitely wasn’t hers to unpack as basically a stranger still. She hoped that he got someone who would help him through it.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a win.” Blaise shrugged, standing up from his chair. “I don’t know about you two, but I have things to be getting on with, unless there’s something else?”</p>
<p>Hermione’s mind immediately went to Phil Coulson.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the right time. She wasn’t sure if Coulson would even pull through yet. It could wait a few more days. She knew that when everyone else found out they would be bitter she didn’t tell them immediately, but she didn’t want to get their hopes up. Not so soon.</p>
<p>Ruined hope hurt more.</p>
<p>“Nothing right now.” She said eventually.</p>
<p>Tony and Blaise said her goodbyes and left her quarters soon after. Hermione was left alone with JARVIS.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Doctor Granger, I would like to ask why you didn’t tell them about Agent Coulson.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I need to confirm the facts first, JARVIS.” Hermione sighed. “I will tell them, but…I just need to make sure. Please don’t mention it to anyone. I won’t be long, I promise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Understood, Doctor Granger.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behold! An exposition through dialogue chapter. And some magical political stuff. I promise there will be fun Loki moments next chapter and maaaybe some more details about exactly what Hermione and Blaise are researching (as I only really briefly mentioned things). <br/>Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Comments feed my soul &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are hiding something.”</p><p>Hermione regretted her decision to go up to the 77th floor almost immediately after stepping off the staircase. She agreed to meet with Tony and Blaise there to get started on magic-proofing JARVIS. Prepared as always, she went up ahead of time to set up the space and lay out some of the items her and Blaise worked on back in S.H.I.E.L.D.</p><p>Loki decided to hover over her as she did so.</p><p>Infuriatingly, he looked like a new man. The bruises and cuts healed up within days, and with the help of what she assumed was magic (and the tower’s spa-like bathroom facilities, which might as well be magical) he cleaned up well. She noticed that he was not wearing the armour she recognised from the first few times she met him. Instead, it was a lighter, more casual type – still armour, but she imagined that was what was considered a relaxing outfit for a warrior on Asgard. There was something else different about him though even when discounting exterior appearance, but Hermione couldn’t put a finger on it.</p><p>Not that she had the time to figure it out, feeling his green eyes on the back of her head as she walked around the sterile workshop. It was hard to ignore the god, who stood casually leaning against one of the tall tables, a wicked smile playing on his face.</p><p>“I am not hiding anything.” Hermione tried to keep a steady tone to her voice, but glancing over at Loki – the God of Lies – she knew deep within her soul that anything she said was for nought.</p><p>“Every lying word that leaves your lips just makes me more powerful.” Loki replied, a grin sprawled over his face. He looked like a pleased cat.</p><p>“Is that true?” Hermione asked. All she got in response was a non-committal shrug. She huffed in annoyance, turning on her heel to go back to what she was doing.</p><p>The point of the day was to explain the theory about magic to Tony in much more detail than before. If they had to integrate magic into any other tower, Hermione wouldn’t have worried at all. However, JARVIS and his apparent sentience was a concern that meant delving much deeper into theory.</p><p>“I’ve heard sharing your secrets is very therapeutic.” She heard Loki drawl from behind her. “Secrets fester and break bonds between comrades. I would usually encourage such a thing; however, my continued survival relies on your…connection.”</p><p>“Like I said, I am not hiding anything.” Hermione seethed, slamming the thick stack of papers she was thumbing through down onto the table. She turned to face Loki again, who moved dangerously close to her. “I am simply saying nothing, as I am waiting for confirmation on whether intel is true or not. That is not hiding. It is certainly not lying. I am quite frankly, just waiting.”</p><p>She felt Loki study her angry, wound up form. She felt a tight knot in her throat as those eyes brushed over her features, looking for something there.</p><p>“Do you really need to wait to confirm that what you feel in your heart is true?”</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips and said nothing. Luckily, Tony and Blaise took that moment to come into the room, pausing at the door when they saw the two of them. She realised just how close they stood and stepped back, feeling her lower back hit the edge of the table. Loki, cautiously, retreated to a different table and settled to watch them work.</p><p>“Are we interrupting?” Tony quipped, continuing forward as if the pause never happened.</p><p>“Not at all.” Hermione said, shooting glares at Loki. “In fact, you came at the perfect time.”</p><p>She motioned for Tony and Blaise to join her around the steel table. She set out everything that she felt was relevant – documentation (printed, from before they got tablets to stop going haywire), a few devices and a few magical items. The devices were in two neat, separate files. One was altered magically and the other was not.</p><p>“So,” Hermione took a deep breath, ignoring that she could still feel Loki staring at her. “I will start to explain. Feel free to interrupt me with questions or relevant comments – any of you.”</p><p>“I’d take her up for that, she loves to monologue for longer than necessary.” Blaise teased. Hermione threw a small circuit board at his head. It hit.</p><p>“You are insufferable. Now, I suppose we should start at the core of things.” Hermione spread out the documentation neatly in front of her, motioning to it as she spoke. “Our original research was what we thought was a simple task – make muggle technology stop exploding in high-magic areas. It would benefit wizards from being able to use technology and S.H.I.E.L.D. would benefit too. As we started to work on it, we realised that it was a lot more complicated. Muggle devices not reliant on electricity were much easier to work with – things such as old cars with little to none electric items. Realising that, we delved deeper into why electricity was such an issue. What was initially a meta engineering project suddenly had us studying particle physics.”</p><p>Hemione gestured towards the first few pages she laid out. They were simple, basic illustrations of an atom and electrons. “I’m going to start extremely basic, but bear with me. Everything is made out of atoms, which in turn are made of protons, neutrons and electrons. Electrons pass through conductive materials for use to use as electricity. We can produce electricity through moving those electrons, using electromagnetic generators and such. Now, here’s where magic comes in and becomes an issue.”</p><p>She picked up a rather thick, copper wire in one hand and her wand in the other.</p><p>“Let’s say this is an old telephone cable. Normally, electrons would pass through the wire with no issue.” She said, running the tip of her wand across the length of the wire. “When we tried to make it run with magic instead of electricity as a source of power, it exploded. This was expected, as we have seen it happen before. The reason being magic has different conductors from electricity. Inside my wand is a dragon heartstring, which acts as the conductor for magic. The wood is an insulator, like rubber would be in a wire. The issue is, we weren’t sure why one material worked and the other didn’t.”</p><p>She offered her wand to Tony, allowing him to inspect it as she continued.</p><p>“Our original theory was that magic was just like electricity. A release of energy through a process inside something with magical capabilities, which in turn alters reality. Under that theory, we agreed that humans are both conductors and insulators. Magic is inside us, but it doesn’t escape out unless it’s through conscious thought or accidental magic. This brought along faults to the theory, as under our electricity model there is no way thought would influence magic the same as it did in reality.” Hermione took back her wand from Tony, who looked at her curiously.</p><p>“This is where the particle physics comes into play.” Blaise pointed out, pulling out one of the sheets Hermione prepared. At the top of it, clear as day, were the words ‘The Weird Particle’.</p><p>“No.” Tony blurted out.</p><p>“Yeah, we ended up looking at it at a deeper level and discovered that magic is actually a subatomic particle – like a quark, or electron. Blaise insisted on naming it the ‘Weird’ particle partially due to our Department’s name and partially because it acts, well, weird.” Hermione bit her lip, considering how to explain the next part.</p><p>“The Weird particle sort-of breaks the Standard Model because sometimes it acts like a fermion and sometimes like a boson, depending on how it is used. It separates from the rest of the particles and travels like an electron would. Its presence has different effects on the atoms depending on the spell used. In Transfiguration, the release of weird particles forces changes on the atoms themselves, so the object changes in our view.” She demonstrated by transfiguring one of the copper wires into a feather. Tony picked up the feather, closely examining what was once metal. “In let’s say – Charms – it is the energy released through the particle movement that makes the effect happen, like making a feather float.”</p><p>With a flick of her wand, the feather that Tony was holding flew out of his hands and levitated a few feet away from him.</p><p>“The problem here is not just the Weird particle acing oddly.” Blaise chipped in as he watched Tony try to grab at the feather again, with a smirking Hermione lightly flicking it just out of his reach. “The issue that has direct impact on our problem is that the Weird article appears to be…sentient.”</p><p>“Sentient?” Tony paused, looking doubtfully over at Blaise. “It’s a subatomic particle. I know we’ve made extreme improvements to nanotechnology in this century, but we are far from making brains capable of thought that miniscule.”</p><p>“It’s not sentient in the same way that a human is sentient, with thoughts.” Hermione waved her wand and the feather became a copper wire again. It fell to the table with a clunk. “It’s more reactive than it is proactive, but definitely very fickle. The best way I can explain it is that it has a basic form of feelings that make an impact on witches and wizards. This sentience is our most likely candidate as to why some materials are better conductors for it than others. I believe it’s why some wizards have it harder than others to cast spells – the particle doesn’t like them as much.”</p><p>“Tolerates them like you would your weird uncle at a family reunion.” Blaise piped up.</p><p>Hermione continued her explanation, helpfully supplying Tony with diagrams and notes throughout. She explained how residual magic is the Weird particle just staying in one area without a particular purpose. It remained immobile until it attached to a new atom and continued to exist elsewhere. The time for that depends on the spell – she reckoned that the ‘heavier’ the spell is in the particle, the longer it stuck around. She was very pleased to explain how she believes muggleborns were born due to their parents’ contact with a significant amount of the Weird particle. Which was why there were more muggleborns born when wizards spread out and interacted with the world, rather than when remained in closed-off areas on their own.</p><p>“This research became dangerous, quick, didn’t it?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Blaise said firmly. “Having muggle luxuries in the wizarding world was a nice thing, but this whole project became something else. It would completely denounce pureblood theories on magic and really – it could potentially give magical abilities to muggles or cure squibs – children of wizards born with no magic. Suddenly witches and wizards are much less interested in having a TV or phone in their homes.”</p><p>“We didn’t tell anyone about that part, for obvious reasons.” Hermione sighed. “It would shut us down faster than you could say ‘Merlin’. The people who have any sort of backing for funding, the governments and legislators, they’re still the old money purebloods with ideas that go back hundreds of years. This would break the entire field of magical theory, if not our whole society.”</p><p>“I can see why that wouldn’t go down well.” Tony commented.</p><p>Blaise pulled them away from the political ramifications of the research and back to the problem at hand – working with the Weird particle in order to make the technology of it sustainable for an average wizard – or person.</p><p>“The Weird particle is a violate and picky thing, in the nicest way.” Blaise patted his wand lovingly. “It seems nervous with advanced technology – the simpler something is, the less coaxing it takes to make sure it doesn’t explode and actually runs properly. By coaxing I mean we created a few spells – you’ve seen the other day – that guide the particle. It’s not perfect because everything needs a recharge spell eventually. Ideally everything would work self-sufficiently with a generator of sorts and eliminate the need for further spells and the drain on the spellcaster’s magic. It’s also not accessible at all for the general population – we shouldn’t expect the average witch or wizard to learn these maintenance spells or get them right. Not to mention, it would be downright impossible for squibs or the muggles in the family.”</p><p>“Understandable, did you get anywhere with the generator plan?”</p><p>“Not very far, we tried to use it through particle acceleration and use the exerted energy to power any of the times – so they were touched by the Weird particle, but the energy released would be closer to electricity. Didn’t work very well, the particle corrupted the whole system. It freaked out when it had nothing to follow, electricity seemed to confuse it. We would still need to spell items compatible and insulate them from particles going rogue. Our lab almost exploded the Helicarrier that day, so that was fun.”</p><p>“If you didn’t shrink and duplicate the Large Hadron Collider to fit int our lab, there would have been no problem. Regardless, after that we had some hope in moving ahead with that when S.H.I.E.L.D. had the Tesseract. From what data we could find on the servers, it had a similar output to the readings we got from magic. Unfortunately, we never got our hands on it.” Hermione frowned and glanced at Loki. “In hindsight, probably for the best, I wouldn’t have wanted to be there when you arrived.”</p><p>She did not like the look of the Cheshire smile that graced Loki’s pale face.</p><p>“It seems that we can help each other here.” Tony snapped his fingers. “This is not knowledge I go about announcing all the time, but the initial blueprints for the Arc Reactor were created based on studying the Tesseract. My father theorised a new element that could make it work and, well, I got there in the end. Took a few hits along the way, but Badassium is patented and currently in my chest.”</p><p>Hermione had to choke back a laugh at the name of the element, but Blaise did no such thing and howled with joy at the preening Tony. The name was quite frankly, ridiculous, however Hermione considered that it was marginally better than the painfully patriotic Americium. She may not reside on the British Isles anymore; however, you could take a girl out of the UK, but not the UK out of the girl. Disapproving of American choices was in her blood.</p><p>“That would explain why the sceptre did not work on you, Stark.” The group turned as Loki decided to speak up for the first time since the discussion started. Hermione swallowed hard, her mind already running at a thousand miles per minute with the knowledge of the sceptre laying heavy in the bag against her hip.</p><p>“What does the Sceptre have to do with the Tesseract?” Hermione said eventually, her voice as even as possible.</p><p>“Think, little witch.”</p><p>“Bruce used the sceptre as a basis for tracking the Tesseract’s energy.” Tony pointed out. Hermione snapped her head towards him.</p><p>“That means they have the same energy readings, the same energy readings as your Arc Reactor.” Hermione’s eyes flickered towards the blue glow emanating from underneath Tony’s thin shirt, so close to the glow of the Tesseract and the sceptre that it was laughable. “The same energy readings as magic.”</p><p>“Correct.” Loki smirked.</p><p>Hermione choked back a scream and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She needed to think, to rationalise. She felt her emotions bubbling forwards, thoughts of fate and prophecies that she refuted as a child, even if they kept governing her life well into adulthood. Fear of words that may or may not have been spoken or heard. None of it was coincidence.</p><p>She took a deep breath, pulling all the facts to the forefront of her mind. It would bother her until she found a solution and she would not come to one through panic. There was a reason Loki pulled her into the vow to protect the sceptre – he wasn’t outright saying <em>why, </em>but he was goading them like one would young children learning basic skills for the first time. Hermione wondered once again why Loki gave magic to humans in the first place – magic so close to the power he wielded, to the two space artefacts that destroyed New York.</p><p>The only probable, true, coincidence was Tony discovering the element that was so close to real-life magic. Even then, she found herself doubting whether it wasn’t orchestrated by some higher being.</p><p>Thoughts and feelings nagged her mind, but she needed something concrete and physical to get her hands on. A problem she could solve <em>soon</em>. Not answers she’d quite likely have to force out of Loki.</p><p>“If we study the Arc Reactor and the sceptre, we could have a breakthrough in the generator project.” Hermione said, mostly to herself. “It is likely that the answer to how to contain the Weird particle lies in those two. If we do that, that solves one problem long-term. It’s not an immediate solution to JARVIS as well. I’m going to pretend that we will not be opening another can of worms by doing this, I don’t have the mental capacity right now to wonder about why everything is connected in this way.”</p><p>“Once your Stark Industries contracts and NDAs are signed and dated, we can talk Arc Reactor schematics.” Tony agreed. “I won’t lie to you, something inside me is far too pleased to find out magic is just science we don’t understand yet.”</p><p>“Arthur C. Clarke.” Loki said.</p><p>Hermione turned to face the god again. She ignored how he seemed to be seeing right through her.</p><p>“You know of him?” She asked.</p><p>“Unlike Thor, I am more well-versed in Midgardian culture.” The god shrugged, leaning back and offering no further explanations. Hermione frowned, but let it be.</p><p>Instead, she moved the conversation onward to the last of the points she wanted to cover. She told the anecdote of Mr Weasley’s flying car and its subsequent sentient behaviour when it became lost in the Forbidden Forest – a highly magical area. That was the main concern with JARVIS being routed on the 77<sup>th</sup> floor, he already had some form of sentiency and it was unknown on how the Weird particle would even react to it. She didn’t want to change JARVIS, or risk him even if technically he was just a long string of code.</p><p>“This is Merlin.” Hermione said, tapping a small robot on the desk with her wand. It was one of the tiny desk companions that were available commercially, but heavily altered by Blaise. Merlin acted as if he just woke up from a deep sleep and started to whizz around the desk in circles. “He was one of our first tests with the Weird particle and more complex technology that was semi-successful. He is still rather basic when it comes to tech, had to be cheap to produce commercially, but once Blaise took him apart and charmed him, he became sentient with time. We’re not sure why, but he is one of the things that doesn’t need recharge spells. It might be because he has enough knowledge to collect more magic residue himself, but our tests don’t show concrete proof and Merlin – well, his speech is rather limited and he is not forthcoming with answers himself.”</p><p>“Hello!” Merlin beeped as he approached Tony. The engineer petted the robot fondly on the head, reminded of his own.</p><p>“He’s a bratty kid, that’s why.” Blaise grumbled, but didn’t seem actually annoyed.</p><p>“Merlin is a strong reason why I’m weary of JARVIS. He was sold as a robot desk pet, so he had basic code that would make him act a certain way, faking the actions of a true Artificial Intelligence. That was apparently enough for magic to do its own thing and well, evolve him.”</p><p>“It’s too much of a risk.” Tony winced when the small robot rammed himself into where his abdomen rested against the edge of the table when he stopped paying direct attention to him. “I think it would be beneficial to run tests on how it would affect a true AI, but I don’t want to use JARVIS for that. Maybe one of my back up AIs. Hey Reindeer Games, how do you feel about a strong Irish accent?”</p><p>Loki raised a sleek eyebrow, but did not grace Tony with a response.</p><p>And thus, a tentative plan was formed. They would study the sceptre and the Arc Reactor in order to build a prototype of a magic-run generator. Meanwhile, they would install one of Tony’s unused AIs, FRIDAY, to the 77<sup>th</sup> floor only. Her servers would be on the floor and running on the same spells they used on Merlin, so they could monitor the effect of large quantities of magic on the AI. FRIDAY would have a connection to one of JARVIS’ servers so they could communicate, but if any of the Weird particle leaked, they could contain the damage.</p><p>Eventually the conversation moved away from planning and towards explaining the limits of their magic. Tony became rather curious with the idea of apparition. Loki was surprisingly forthcoming on that topic, mentioning the potential to walk the paths of Yggdrasil and the concept of the Bifrost, which remained broken.</p><p>“It sounds like the theory behind an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.” Tony said. “The apparition that is. I believe Doctor Jane Foster is the lead on the research, even with SHIELD running down her neck. Their files on the incident involve her mentioning the Bifrost.”</p><p>“I’d love to explore it, once you know, we didn’t have bigger fish to fry.” Blaise agreed.</p><p>“Having a working Bifrost would be beneficial to having contact with Asgard, and Thor.” Hermione said. “We can’t expect Odin to cart him around and <em>someone </em>isn’t dropping the knowledge of how to walk the Yggdrasil.”</p><p>Loki shrugged from where he still sat a little away from them.</p><p>“It would require a physical demonstration, which is difficult to provide while remaining here.” He said. “Besides, it would require my brother to think, which is not one of his strong points.”</p><p>“I could still bring Foster in.” Tony offered. “She could work on maybe fixing the Bifrost from our side while we deal with everything else.”</p><p>“Asgard would be indebted to Midgard if she were to succeed.” Loki said.</p><p>“Enough to feel obligated to help us when Thanos comes knocking?” Blaise asked.</p><p>“If Odin had any shred of honour left in him, yes.”</p><p>*</p><p>Hermione laid down on a couch after the long meeting and thought of all the variables. There were too many of them.</p><p>MACUSA. Weird Particle. Witches. Wizards. SHIELD. Her parents. Coulson. The Avengers. Stark Industries. Blaise. Asgard. Loki. Thor. Odin. Bifrost. Foster. Tony. Thanos. Aliens.</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>Too many variables and she knew that she was definitely missing many more.</p><p>Once again, she was in over her head. At the start of another war that would tear her world apart. She’d be damned if she let it destroy everything she loved, that she worked so hard for, but Hermione was no fool. She was pulled into the thick of things, but she was the support lines. Research and covert actions, taking risks so the main player succeeded. She did that with Harry and Ron and was rewarded for it. It cost her plenty, too, but the relief she felt in her heart when she saw Harry and Neville – looking like death warmed up, but alive – stood over Voldemort’s dead body was like nothing else.</p><p>It occurred to her that she was once again in a trio – Tony, Loki, Hermione. Human, God, Witch. A futurist, an otherworldly patron and the glue keeping them together.</p><p>Perhaps it would work, three was a powerful number in Arithmancy. They would need all the optimism, inspiration and communication they could get.</p><p>Hermione frowned, thinking back to the meanings of single numbers that were drilled into her head years and years ago. The Avengers would have been a six if Blaise and Hermione were not forced to join. Family, harmony and healing. She wondered if that would have been true with time. With Loki, the seven would have meant a passion for the cause, but it would not have been stable. Seven was powerful in magic, but fickle. Her mind brought back the thought of Horcruxes and how quickly the world took it upon itself to change that number with no consent from anyone. No Loki, but with Hermione and Blaise it would be an eight. Justice would have been admirable, but the single-mindedness of the number would cause issues.</p><p>She felt good about the nine they ended up with. She agreed when her Professor called it special. Wisdom and responsibility would be much needed in the coming days. Ultimately, a nine wanted to serve humanity. It represented the most important earthly lesson – forgiveness. It felt fitting and calming on her nerves to know that they came on that number. As a whole, they would all need to learn to forgive. They would all need to lay down everything to help Earth.</p><p>Well, it <em>would </em>be ten if Spider-Man was involved, but she’d be damned if that kid was near an alien battlefield until his fiftieth birthday. Ten was the completion of a cycle. She could use that excuse to keep him out of danger for as long as she wished, inducing an Arithmancy rant at anyone opposing her. It always worked on Harry and Ron when they disagreed with her (and <em>no, </em>Arithmancy meanings are nothing like Divination, thank you very much!).</p><p>It calmed her to know that the numbers were in their favour. Not soldier-wise if Tony and Loki were to be believed about the army, but the Arithmancy numbers rarely failed her. Numbers never lied to her.</p><p>Hermione thought back to the rest of the meeting. They established that it would be beneficial to make contact with Doctor Jane Foster, which Hermione was excited about. She knew of the other woman and her research, but hadn’t had the time to read her research before. It would be refreshing to have another female scientist around however, even if they were debating how much she would be in the know.</p><p>They also agreed to start researching the sceptre in the coming days as a priority. Loki’s almost-constant questioning of whether she looked at it yet left a bad taste in her mouth, but it was a necessity. They needed it to start on the research along with the Arc Reactor. Besides, her own innate curiosity on the object was ready to burst at the seams with how much she wanted to properly examine the staff.</p><p>Tony nudged her when he walked into the living space, getting her attention and finally asking about what was going on with her and Loki. She promised him that conversation days before and happily explained the context he was missing without moving from her current spot. To his credit, he took it all in stride. Hermione supposed that the unbreakable vow they were all under definitely eased the genius’ mind.</p><p>“If anything, I’m just glad you’re on our side and not working against.” Tony smirked. “You’re that type of person that if you decided to take over the world, you’d succeed and we’d thank you for it.”</p><p>“I have a betting pool for Granger’s world domination, if you want in on that Stark.” Blaise chimed in as he walked into the room that they chose to talk in.</p><p>“Oh, <em>definitely.” </em>Tony grinned, turning back to Hermione. “Don’t disappoint me now, Glinda. I’m going to bet good money on you.”</p><p>“Blaise, <em>you do not have a betting pool on me going villain.” </em></p><p>“Of course not. You’d be a fair, but strict overlord. People would love you.” Blaise replied. He stopped by the couch Hermione chose to rest on. “There’s also bets on when you run for Minister of Magic, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. or President of the United States of America. The last one has recently become more popular.”</p><p>“I literally fit none of the requirements for President. It’s not even <em>possible.”</em> Hermione grumbled.</p><p>“Quite a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were convinced you’d find a way.” Blaise shrugged. “Take it up with them, I’m just the book keeper.”</p><p>“Email me with the full list, I want in on this Gandalf.” Tony said, ignoring Hermione muttering to herself near him. “While you’re both here, Pepper is coming in tomorrow evening. So, expect a meeting in two days, once I stop grovelling at her feet.”</p><p>“We should tell Spider-Man to meet us in a few days too. After the meeting with Miss Potts.” Blaise nodded.</p><p>“Could do it the day after? We need a full team meeting beforehand though.” Hermione asked.</p><p>“I’ll clear my schedule. You still need to tell us what exactly you’re planning for him.”</p><p>Hermione sighed deeply.</p><p>“Honestly, it will be entirely up to him and the team.” She admitted. “Although with the way he had you wrapped around his finger talking about the web shooters, I don’t see much of a problem coming from you.”</p><p>“Guilty as charged.” Tony put his hands up. “Kid’s got some talent. Needs a better suit though. <em>Much </em>better suit than just some spandex.”</p><p>Hermione agreed with him. Whatever decision Spider-Man and the Avengers came to, she felt the need to make sure Spider-Man at least came out of it more protected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone's wondering where I have been for the past few months, it's researching particle physics for the first time since I took my A-Levels 6+ years ago (which I failed). So apologies if my shoddy magic-science is questionable, but I did my best to make it sound a little plausible even if its a fanfiction based on a movie based on comic books. I was really temped to drop in a mention of the Pym Particle in there, but it's not known to the world until 2015 and we're still in 2012 here. While I like to mess with timelines like nobody's business, there's only so much I can do and keep my sanity at the same time!</p><p>A few notes on the progress of this fic - it's going to be a behemoth of a fic on a steady road to Infinity War Thanos takeovers. We're at 35k words and we've barely just started. There will be plenty of Loki and Hermione's patron god-turned enemies-tuned sworn allies-turned lovers throughout, but I will give you a warning that it's not just about that. This will be plot heavy and I will be pulling up plot points (and changing them!) from movies that didn't directly involve Loki. I can promise you a wild ride :) </p><p>Also! I did want to ask - there will be background relationships as we progress. I have my heart set on a few and they will be tagged accordingly as they appear, but I'd like to know if there's any that you might want to see specifically? Bear in mind that they will not be the forefront of the story (and I need to make sure the pair doesn't mess with my carefully laid out plans) and any meaningful romantic moments will be supplementary scenes that you'd be able to skip at your leisure (Does anyone remember omakes? No? Welp, I feel old). Right now I'm confident about Tony/Pepper being endgame and I'm considering Peter/Harley eventually - Harley hasn't been introduced yet but the poor 14 year old kid needs a super friend at least. Plus, the two of them are little shits and will probably give Tony a heart attack.</p><p>Also Also - Jane gets mentioned this early because I love Darcy more than I care to admit and really want her in the tower. That's it. That's the tea.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments feed my ego and make me type faster.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed chapter one of what will end up being a rather long fanfic. This will be Hermione/Loki with a dash of other relationships sprinkled in there. Don't expect canon compliance, MCU and Harry Potter characters will appear at times you'd expect them to and times you may not! Both stories are now complete and I get to do what I want soooo</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>